Sugar Daddy
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: Kaiba discovers Jounouchi's secret day job and uses it against him to make Jounouchi his slave. Things start to change between them unexpectedly, and Kaiba finds himself wanting more than a slave to toy with. Mature content. KaibaXJounouchi.


**Warning!**: Guy on Guy action, mature content, assault and language. If that's not your cup o' tea then move along.

Set during the time before Duelist Kingdom. Based on the Japanese version with original Japanese names. Refer to chart below if you don't know their real names.

Jounouchi - Joey

Honda - Tristan

Anzu - Tea

Shizuka - Serenity

{*} = Short passage of time or change of events.

* * *

**Sugar Daddy**

Kaiba Seto stormed angrily down the busy sidewalk in a particularly foul mood. He didn't even bother to go around people in his way; they either moved out of the way in time or were bumped into, but none received an apology. He gripped the handle of his briefcase full of money tightly in anger. He would have to get a new one. Though he had cleaned off the blood it still had a large dent in it from when he slammed it into his 'client's' head. The guy had asked for it though. To be so foolish as to claim they had a rare Duel Monsters card to sell him only to try and pass off a fake one and think Kaiba wouldn't notice, they were lucky he even let them live. The punishment for wasting his time and trying to make a fool of him should have been death.

Kaiba approached the cross walk and stood at the edge watching the light as he waited for it to turn green. While he waited he happened to glance over to the right at the other side of the street then narrowed his eyes. Jounouchi Katsuya stood leaning on his shoulder against a street light with his hands in his pockets. He checked his watch then put his hand in his pocket again with a sigh. He hadn't noticed Kaiba across the street from him. It wasn't strange seeing the other boy, what was strange was that he was alone. He always had Yuugi and the rest of his posse tagging along. It was rare to see any of them separate from the rest of their flock, so what was he doing out here alone? Kaiba snorted then looked ahead again, it wasn't any of his business. Jounouchi looked like he might be waiting for someone, so it was probably them. The light turned green and Kaiba started walking forward to cross the street, casting one last glance at Jounouchi, then stopped in his tracks. Another young man, probably in his late teens, approached Jounouchi from behind and said something into the other boy's ear. Jounouchi grinned slightly, glancing over his shoulder, then turned to face the other man and they exchanged words briefly. For some reason Kaiba felt a nagging curiosity and stood there watching them.

Jounouchi said something, possibly asking a question, and the other boy reached into his pocket and took out a roll of cash held together with a rubber band. Kaiba's eyes narrowed sharply and he tensed in anger. Was Jounouchi making some sort of exchange for cash? What could it be? Drugs? The fool was a bit of a thug who used to run with a gang in the past but he had some semblance of honor. He didn't seem the type to sell such things. Well, whatever it was, if it was illegal Kaiba wouldn't stand for it. He wouldn't allow such behavior in his city. Before he could cross to approach the boys, Jounouchi motioned ahead to a building on the other side of the street from them and the two began to cross. Kaiba hesitated then decided to follow while remaining on the opposite side of the street. His curiosity was piqued now. He walked forward and watched the boys as they made their way to the building Jounouchi had indicated. Kaiba glanced up to the sign and saw it was a hotel. He furrowed his brows in confusion. What would they need to go into a hotel for? What kind of sale was this?

By the time he glanced back down the two boys had already gone inside and Jounouchi was waiting alone by the elevators across from the entrance. Was the other man renting a room for them? Kaiba's conviction to stop some sort of illegal sale or activity was starting to wane. Maybe he had gotten the wrong idea. Then what was really going on? Who was that other guy and why was Jounouchi with him? While he stood pondering, the other boy came back holding up a key and the two entered the elevator together. Kaiba frowned. Maybe this was nothing worth getting involved in after all. It was certainly none of his business. He was about to turn away to leave, but what happened in the next moment made him freeze and time seemed to slow down.

As the elevator doors were closing, the other boy suddenly pulled Jounouchi into his arms...and kissed him. And Jounouchi let him. He didn't fight back or try to pull away, he reciprocated. The doors closed all the way and Kaiba saw no more. He stood frozen in place in wide-eyed shock. What the hell did he just witness? Did Jounouchi really just kiss another man? There was no mistaking what had just happened. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him and there was no misunderstanding. Kaiba slowly turned and tried to walk away, but his legs felt heavy all of a sudden and he simply stood staring down at the sidewalk. People continued to walk around him, but he didn't notice the rest of the world anymore. He was lost in his own confusion and unease. Jounouchi and another guy kissed. Did that mean they were a couple? And if so, did they get a hotel room so they could...?

Kaiba shuddered as if he had just felt a cold wind, though it was actually warm out. It was all too strange. He never suspected Jounouchi's tastes swung that way. It's true he'd never seen Jounouchi with any girls before other than Anzu, who was obviously just a friend, but then again, he'd never paid much attention to the little delinquent before. Jounouchi Katsuya was trash from the wrong side of the tracks and that was all Kaiba needed to know. But as he looked back at the hotel the two boys had entered the image of them kissing flashed in Kaiba's mind again. The other boy had one arm wrapped around Jounouchi's back and the other around his waist, pressing their bodies together. Jounouchi's arms wrapped around his partner's neck and he stood on his toes a bit so their lips could meet. The thought sent a shiver through Kaiba, but he realized it wasn't...bad. He didn't feel disgusted or appalled. In fact, he wasn't really sure what he felt. He definitely felt...something. Curiosity? Curiosity about what? Kaiba was starting to feel anxious for some reason. He really should go, but...

Glancing around, he spotted an outdoor café a couple of buildings away from where he was standing. Perhaps some tea would help calm his nerves. And if he happened to take long enough drinking it that he saw Jounouchi and his...friend again, then so be it. Kaiba walked over to the café and took a seat at one of the tables then ordered a drink and began his wait.

{*}

More than 30 minutes and three cups of tea later, the two boys still hadn't come back out. Kaiba was growing more anxious and impatient as he sat with his arms folded and his heel bouncing up and down rapidly. What were those two doing? Well, he knew _what_ they were doing, but what was taking so long? He looked at his watch again and let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe they were spending time together in more than just the physical sense. Same sex relationships weren't looked upon kindly, perhaps these were secret meetings. They probably couldn't go to their own homes to be together, and public dates could draw unwanted attention. Still, he didn't have all day to wait on these two.

Kaiba clenched and unclenched his jaw. A new kind of irritation began to surface; irritation at himself. Why did he even care? It was none of his business. But was it wrong to be curious? After all, these events were most...unexpected. While he was thinking a waitress walked up to him.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked politely.

"No." Kaiba responded curtly without even looking at her. The girl looked a bit startled at the abrupt response and he sighed. "I'll be leaving shortly." he explained. She gave a nod and placed his check on the table then walked away. Kaiba took out a single bill worth more than what he owed but he didn't really care about getting change back. He grabbed his suitcase and was about to stand when he glanced back at the building and saw Jounouchi and the other man exit. Kaiba hesitated then settled down again to watch. The two conversed briefly in a casual manner as if they were nothing more than regular friends. Then, waving goodbye to each other, the two went in separate directions and that was that. It was so relaxed that it was as if they hadn't even been doing...that. Kaiba's confusion grew. He was certain they must have been doing it; you don't kiss a person and rent a hotel room just so you can hang out in a normal manner. Maybe he was over thinking things, but he couldn't really help it. By now his interest in the matter was beginning to concern him. The sound of his cell phone suddenly ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly answered it.

"Kaiba."

"Nii-sama."

Kaiba relaxed a bit at the familiar voice. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Well, you were taking so long to come back that I was starting to get worried. Is everything alright?" There was a hint of concern in his little brother's voice.

Kaiba glanced down at his dented briefcase and his earlier anger returned. "The fool tried to sell me a fake card. I...handled the matter."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "O-oh. Well, are you coming back? It's almost lunchtime. I thought maybe we could..."

Mokuba didn't need to finish, Kaiba knew what he was thinking. The development of the new Duel Disk he had begun to work on had been keeping him busy, and Mokuba was probably getting lonely. Kaiba's nerves calmed and he closed his eyes. "Yes, we can eat together."

"Alright! I'll see you when you get back!" Mokuba responded excitedly.

They exchanged goodbyes and Kaiba hung up. He put his cell phone away as he stood and took one last look in the direction Jounouchi had gone, but the other boy was long gone by now. He sighed with a shake of his head and left the café. Whatever was going on with Jounouchi was none of his concern. He would put the matter out of his mind and focus on more important things.

But even as he walked away from the location where he'd witnessed the event, the image of Jounouchi's kiss still lingered in his memory.

* * *

The next day at school, Kaiba walked down the empty hallway alone. There was no one around now since it was lunchtime and everyone was in the cafeteria or outside. He wasn't particularly hungry, so he decided he would go to the library to pass the time until class started. As he turned a corner that lead into another hallway Kaiba looked ahead and halted in his tracks. He quickly stepped back into the previous hallway out of sight then peered around the corner. Up ahead Kaiba saw Jounouchi walking down the same hallway he had intended to take, heading in the opposite direction of him. But Jounouchi wasn't alone like him, he was with a girl. Jounouchi walked with his hands in his pockets, but the girl had her arm around his and was leaning in close to him as they walked together. Kaiba could hardly believe his eyes. Was Jounouchi...two timing? The two stopped in front of an empty classroom and entered together. Once again, Kaiba's curiosity got the best of him and he quietly slipped into the hallway and made his way to the classroom they had entered. He pressed against the wall next to the door and carefully peeked in. They stood together at the back of the classroom facing each other with their profiles to the doorway. Kaiba watched their meeting with burning curiosity.

"So, how much?" the girl asked.

"10,000 yen." Jounouchi responded. (About $100 USD)

The girl raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So much?! You did come highly recommended by my friend Saito, but still..."

Jounouchi gave the girl a confident grin. "He seemed pretty pleased yesterday. Even paid extra for another round."

Kaiba's muscles tensed with anxiety. Saito? Could that have been the guy Jounouchi was with yesterday? And what did he mean by 'paid for an extra round'? Kaiba was starting to get an idea of what might be going on, but didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet and continued to listen.

The girl looked conflicted still. "Hmm, he does usually prefer women over men, so for him to be that impressed by a guy, you must be pretty good. He knew we went to the same school and called me about you last night. It made me kind of curious and that's why I approached you. But still, 10,000 is a bit much for me. I don't have a job like him."

Jounouchi looked contemplative for a moment. "Well, something is better than nothing... How about 5,000?" (About $50 USD)

The girl looked down with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I am curious..." She still sounded unsure.

Jounouchi smiled mischievously then suddenly closed in on the girl and she looked up in surprise as she backed into the side of a bookcase behind her. Jounouchi placed a hand next to her head then took hold of her chin with the other, tilting her head back to look up at him. He suddenly leaned in and gave her a deep kiss that made her eyes go wide with surprise. She grasped the front of his uniform jacket then slowly closed her eyes, returning the kiss. Their tongues worked together in their mouths and they took deep breaths through their noses as the kiss continued. The hand Jounouchi used to hold her chin trailed down her neck, over her breast then down to her thigh where it slipped beneath her skirt in the front. She let out a soft gasp but didn't try to stop him. Though his hand was concealed by her skirt, it wasn't difficult to figure out what he was doing. Their lips separated and she let out a small moan of pleasure and rested her head against Jounouchi's chest. Jounouchi lowered his head, his bangs hanging over his face, and began working his hand faster. His tongue flicked over his lips and he made a small grin as the girl's sounds of ecstasy grew. He tilted his head to kiss her neck then slowly trailed his tongue from the crook of her neck up the side and flicked her earlobe gently. She tried to muffle herself by keeping her face pressed against his chest, but it was obvious she was getting close already. Jounouchi's arm moved harder as he drove his fingers inside of her with more force and soon she gripped his jacket as her body tensed and she let out a cry of pleasure. When Jounouchi pulled his hand out from under her skirt his fingers were wet with a clear substance. The girl's legs trembled and he had to use his other arm to hold her up before she collapsed. She panted heavily and rested in his arms for a few moments with her eyes closed.

"So fast..." she murmured with a soft groan. "No one's ever made me orgasm like that with just their fingers."

Jounouchi chuckled softly. "I'm pretty good with my hands."

The girl looked up at him with a playful smile on her lips. "I'd say you've definitely earned your reputation. Your little 'preview' was pretty convincing."

Jounouchi had a somewhat cocky grin on his face. "Then I'll see you Sunday?"

The girl nodded and Kaiba realized their 'negotiations' were coming to an end. He looked around in a slight panic then quickly ducked into the next classroom out of sight just as the two were starting to leave. He held his breath and waited just inside the doorway as the two passed by.

"I need to get back to the cafeteria. Yuugi, Honda and Anzu are waiting."

"Here's a handkerchief. You might want to clean your hand."

"Hm? Oh! Heh, guess you're right."

Their voices grew distant then disappeared and Kaiba let himself breathe again with a sigh of relief. He hung his head and closed his eyes, then realized his body was trembling. He felt a strange urge he'd never experienced before. Was this...arousal? His thoughts were confirmed when he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see a bulge in his pants. He could feel the throbbing pulse of desire. Even though he was a young man technically in his sexual prime, things like sex and pleasure were completely irrelevant to him and he never had any interest in it. Until now. His erection was starting to ache now, he couldn't wait for it to go down. Kaiba poked his head out to look around and saw there was still nobody in the hall. He darted out of the classroom quickly and made a dash for the bathroom. He was relieved to find no one in there either and hurriedly shut himself in an empty stall. As he took a seat on the toilet he realized what he was about to do. But with lunch about to end soon Kaiba couldn't chance waiting for his erection to go down. If it didn't disappear before class started again...

Hesitating a moment, Kaiba slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. When he adjusted his underwear his erection popped out almost like a jack in the box. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment and frustration, but took hold of the throbbing shaft and stroked it slowly. He'd never masturbated before. He had a general idea of how to do it, but the thought that his first time would be in the bathroom at school humiliated him to no end. He tightened his grip to create more friction and started moving his hand faster. Kaiba felt a heat in his face that matched the heat in his groin as a soft groan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his hand starting to work harder and faster. His long fingers curled tightly around the shaft and he rubbed his palm up and down the whole length vigorously. Semen was starting to leak out of the tip already. He had only just begun and already the pleasure of his own hand was starting to bring him close. Was it because he never touched himself before? Because he never felt pleasure before? His arm felt a little tired, but he couldn't stop. A rising pressure in his groin that made his erection throb harder made him jerk and stroke with more force. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress his groans, but it was getting difficult to hold back. Finally the sensation peaked and Kaiba arched his back letting out a loud moan just as the bell rang and drowned out his voice. Without thinking, he released his load into the air and it splattered on the floor, leaving small white puddles on the linoleum. Kaiba fell back and rested his head against the wall, panting with exertion. He had come quicker than he thought, and his muscles felt a little weak from the grip of pleasure that slowly faded. The hard pipe that made up the back of the toilet and the concrete wall he leaned his head against was painful, but he ignored it and waited to recover from his first orgasm.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked down at the semen spilling over the tip of his manhood and leaking down to his fingers. He quickly grabbed some toilet paper to clean it off. He then noticed the mess he'd made on the floor and his face burned with angered embarrassment. He hurriedly cleaned up the floor as well, knowing if he didn't hurry he'd miss the second bell and be late for class. As he wiped up the mess he felt some disgust and disappointment with himself. How could he do something so degrading? So shameful? Someone had to take responsibility for this. It wasn't his fault! It was...Jounouchi.

Kaiba froze as his thoughts came together now that he wasn't distracted anymore. Jounouchi. He wasn't in a relationship with another guy, and he wasn't a two timer. He was selling himself. He was earning money by having sex with other people. For what reason could he possibly be doing such a thing? Of course Jounouchi wasn't exactly rich, but selling his body was a bit extreme. There had to be a good reason. And Kaiba planned to find out what it was. A devious plan started to form in his mind at the moment, and his lips parted in a mischievous grin. Kaiba straightened himself out and cleaned up before exiting the bathroom. As he left the second bell rang, signaling the start of class. He was going to be late after all.

But that problem was nothing compared to the trouble Jounouchi was about to experience at his hands.

* * *

Jounouchi yawned loudly as he walked down the sidewalk heading home. He'd been pretty busy the past few weeks and it tired him out. Trying to fit multiple customers in on the weekends while he was off of school became difficult, so he had to start meeting customers after school. He felt some guilt at blowing off Yuugi and the others when they wanted to hang out, but he simply told them he had work. Though they were disappointed they were also understanding. Jounouchi felt bad for lying to them, but it wasn't entirely a lie. However, he could never tell them what he was doing. He wasn't particularly proud of his new 'job', but it made him more money than all of his other odd jobs combined. Today was a rare day off, but he had still cut his visit with his friends short. All this work was wearing him out and he decided he'd take the chance to rest. Though he was happy to get some time off he couldn't have many breaks like this if he wanted to raise enough money in time. Jounouchi glanced down at the sidewalk as the memory of Shizuka's face on the tape she had sent him flashed in his mind.

_"I'm sending you a video so you won't forget what I look like! But I wanted to see your face...one last time..."_

Jounouchi tightened his grip on the one book bag strap that hung over his shoulder. _"Wait for me, Shizuka," _he thought to himself._ "I'll definitely get the money for that surgery!"_

Jounouchi was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the fancy car that pulled up along side him. It pulled ahead of him a bit then stopped and a man in a black suit and black glasses stepped out in front of him, blocking his way. Jounouchi stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Outta my way." he demanded.

The man simply stared at Jounouchi through his glasses. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You're coming with us."

Jounouchi frowned angrily and adjusted his legs to get into a slightly more aggressive stance. "Oh yeah? And what if I say no?"

The man continued to look at Jounouchi with an expressionless face. "Then I'm afraid I have no choice..." He stepped toward Jounouchi while reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and Jounouchi's eyes widened.

_"A gun?!"_ Jounouchi panicked as his mind raced. He quickly dropped his shoulder making his book bag strap slide down his arm then grabbed it with both hands. The other man's eyebrows raised in surprise but he was too late to react as Jounouchi swung the bag hard and slammed it upside the man's head. He let out a shout and collided into the side of the car then dropped to the sidewalk. When his hand fell out of his pocket it held not a gun, but an envelope. Jounouchi blinked and stared in surprise, realizing his mistake. "Oops."

The driver of the car stepped out and shouted angrily at Jounouchi, "What are you doing, you dumb kid?!"

Jounouchi laughed nervously as he shouldered his book bag once more. "S-sorry, I uh, thought he was pulling a gun..." The man on the ground groaned and started to get to his feet as Jounouchi grabbed up the envelope. He examined it, seeing his name on the front, then carefully opened it and removed its contents. Jounouchi's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Inside were several pictures of him. With customers. Each taken in front of the different hotels that he visited around the city depending on which person he was with. He began to tremble as he tightened his grip on the envelope, crushing it slightly in his fist. Who had done this?

"Kaiba-Sama would like to see you."

Jounouchi quickly looked up at the man he had hit. He had recovered himself, though he looked less than pleased with Jounouchi at the moment. Jounouchi scowled angrily and stuffed the pictures back in the envelope then roughly shoved them into his jacket pocket. "This is that bastard Kaiba's doing?" he asked in a hard tone.

The man gave a nod. "But whatever it's about, only Kaiba-Sama knows. We were merely ordered to retrieve you and give you that envelope should you refuse."

Jounouchi clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. It was just like that bastard to use underhanded tactics like this. But how did he find out? And what did he want with him? There was only one way to find out.

"Fine." Jounouchi said as he opened the door and climbed into the car. "Take me to him." He slammed the door shut and the man he'd hit climbed into the passenger seat. Jounouchi glared out the window as they began to drive off. He didn't know what Kaiba was up to, but whatever it was he wasn't getting away with it.

{*}

Jounouchi knew Kaiba was rich, but the mansion he entered was ridiculously large and impressive. He was greeted by more than one maid or butler who all offered him one thing or another but he declined as politely as possible. Growing up kind of poor made him feel out of place and awkward in this kind of environment, and for a short time he forgot about his anger towards Kaiba as he looked around at the expensive furnishings and artwork. He was led up the stairs to the second floor and down a long hall lined with a dark red carpet. Jounouchi and his two escorts reached a room at the end of the hallway and one opened the door for Jounouchi, waiting for him to enter. Jounouchi hesitated then took a breath and walked into the room. He heard the door close behind him but didn't bother to look and see if they followed him in; he knew they didn't. Jounouchi had been expecting to meet Kaiba in an office, but to his surprise it actually looked like a bedroom. He glanced around and spotted Kaiba standing in front of a window holding a folder up in front of him as he read its contents. Jounouchi frowned deeply and walked up behind him, stopping several feet away.

"What do you want, you bastard?" he asked with a bitter tone.

Kaiba turned away from the window to face Jounouchi but never looked up from the folder as he started reading out loud. "Jounouchi Katsuya. Age 16. 1st year 10th grader at Domino High School, Class 1-B. Grew up in a poor neighborhood with father, mother and younger sister Jounouchi Shizuka. At age 10 parents divorced and the mother took the younger sister while Katsuya was left with his father. Father is a major alcoholic with a severe gambling addiction and Katsuya is often left to try and work off his father's debts. Is one of the few students permitted to have a job by the school due to his circumstances. Grade point average is a rather sorry-"

Without even looking up, Kaiba casually leaned a little to the right just as a flower vase sailed past his head and shattered on the wall behind him, just missing the window. He lifted his eyes to see Jounouchi with his arm still outstretched from throwing the vase he'd grabbed off a nearby table. The pure anger that burned in his eyes was almost thrilling to Kaiba.

"You...bastard..." Jounouchi growled through clenched teeth. "You've been looking into my background?!"

Kaiba gave the boy a smile, but there was nothing pleasant about it. "What can I say...you've piqued my interest."

Jounouchi was about to retort when the door swung open and the two suited men who had escorted him to the room burst in. "Sir, is something wrong? We heard a loud noise!"

Kaiba's eyes never left Jounouchi's. "Everything is fine. Now leave us, and don't interrupt again unless I call for you."

The two men exchanged looks then bowed their heads to Kaiba. "Yes, sir."

They left and closed the door behind them, leaving Kaiba and Jounouchi alone once more. The two boys stood staring at each other for a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch on. Finally, Jounouchi broke the silence, "What do you want?" he repeated.

Kaiba stared at Jounouchi with an unreadable expression on his face. "Your services."

Jounouchi's rage subsided immediately to be replaced with confusion and he simply stared blankly at Kaiba. Once again a long moment of silence passed between the two before Jounouchi spoke up again, "Services?"

Kaiba frowned. Was he really that much of an idiot? "You're only offering one type of service, dullard."

"I know that!" Jounouchi snapped. "But how do _you_ know about it?"

The smug smile returned to Kaiba's lips. "You're no good at sneaking. Not surprising, considering your lack of intelligence. But if you're going to do something you don't want people to find out about, be more discreet. Meet in places where people who know you won't see you, and definitely wait until you're completely out of sight before showing any signs of...intimacy."

Jounouchi's face lit up red and he gulped hard. He thought he _was_ being discreet. He never suspected someone would see him and have him followed or run some sort of background check on him. Especially not Kaiba. The scowl returned to Jounouchi's face and he tried to regain his composure. "Well, what makes you think I'm going to do anything for you, asshole?"

Kaiba suddenly grinned. "Because it'd be awfully...unfortunate for you and your 'customers' if this were to be exposed."

Jounouchi's faced drained of color and his scowl vanished. He hadn't thought about that.

Kaiba looked in the folder again and shuffled some papers around, looking at profiles other than Jounouchi's. "Amakura Mia would be publicly humiliated at school, and Shinomura Saito could lose his job and possibly be kicked out of his university. The office woman, Chikawa Ayumi could also lose her job as well as be sent to prison for having sex with a minor 8 years younger than her. Same goes for all your other adult clients."

Jounouchi began to tremble with fury. Mia and Saito had become more than customers, they had become friends as well. Not exactly the same as Yuugi, Honda and Anzu, but enough that hearing them being threatened was _really_ pissing him off. Jounouchi clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You shallow, despicable son of a-!"

"And also..." Kaiba cut Jounouchi off and took something out of the folder. "Because there is something very important to you. Something that's driving you to do this."

Without another word, Kaiba flicked his hand and tossed what he'd taken out of the folder toward Jounouchi. Jounouchi caught it in the air without taking his narrowed eyes off Kaiba. Jounouchi slowly glanced at what was in his hand and his eyes grew wide. It was another photograph, but this time it wasn't of him, it was of Shizuka. It was taken from a distance, as if from hiding, but he could clearly see it was his sister and mother walking together in town. Shizuka was clinging to their mother's arm as she walked, as if in need of guidance. As if she couldn't walk without another set of eyes to help her see. Shizuka's voice echoed in his mind again.

_"I wish I could see your face...one last time..."_

The picture in his hand blurred as tears started to build up in Jounouchi's eyes. _"Shizuka..."_

"She's going blind, right? If she doesn't get the necessary surgery in time she will lose her sight."

Kaiba's voice brought Jounouchi's attention back to him and the situation at hand. He blinked the tears away as his anger returned. "Why are you doing this?" he asked sternly.

Kaiba looked at him with that expressionless face again then walked over to a fancy cushioned chair and took a seat. He watched the other boy for a brief moment of silence before finally speaking, "Because I can."

Jounouchi's eyes widened with rage. "You bastard! Don't you have a heart?! What if it were Mokuba in this kind of situation?" he nearly shouted.

Kaiba placed an elbow on the arm of the chair then tilted his head and rested his temple on his knuckles, regarding Jounouchi with a calm, cool expression. "I wouldn't need to whore myself out for money. I have all I need should anything happen to Mokuba's health. You, on the other hand, are not as fortunate."

Jounouchi lowered his head and his arms hung at his sides. The picture in his hand crinkled as he closed his fist around it. His bangs covered most of his face but Kaiba didn't need to see it, he could sense the aura of despair and defeat coming from the other young man. He grinned with smug satisfaction. "Well?"

Jounouchi's tense body gradually relaxed, but his head remained hung. "Fine." he said with a tone of resignation. He took one last look at the crumpled photograph in his hand then slipped it into his pants pocket. He lifted his head to glare at Kaiba through his bangs. "I'll do it."

Kaiba felt a shiver of excitement while looking into those eyes smoldering with anger. The thought of breaking this stubborn fool and reining him in like a wild horse made him feel a thrill he'd never experienced before. He'd even spent time 'preparing' for this moment in secret. He couldn't wait any longer. Kaiba smirked at Jounouchi and spread his legs as he remained sitting in the chair. "Come, show me those skill of yours that have attracted men and women alike."

Jounouchi gritted his teeth and gulped hard, as if trying to swallow his pride. He slipped his book bag off his shoulder and let it drop to the floor then started walking forward and stood in front of Kaiba. Those piercing blue eyes sent shivers down his spine, and that smug face was working his last nerve. He forced himself to his knees in front of the other boy and kept his eyes down on his lap, not wanting to see that arrogant face anymore. Jounouchi worked open Kaiba's pants and removed his still soft member. He couldn't help but hesitate; was he _really_ about to give Kaiba Seto a blow job? Jounouchi wished this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up at any moment, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"If you're that fascinated by it now, just wait until it's hard."

Kaiba's voice disturbed Jounouchi's thoughts and made him realize that during his hesitation he'd actually been staring at Kaiba's penis. He quickly looked up at the other boy with a mean smirk. "Actually, I was just wondering if you were cold..."

Kaiba snorted, his own amused smile not leaving his face. "Then you'd better get to work warming it up."

Jounouchi looked back down at the soft manhood he held in his hand then leaned in and gave it a slow lick. He felt it twitch as he continued to use his tongue all over and it slowly started to grow harder in his hand. Jounouchi examined it discreetly as he licked and caressed the shaft with his lips and found Kaiba was actually bigger than he originally thought. In fact, it was bigger than any dick he'd handled before. He didn't cater to a lot of guys, actually, though he was used to sleeping with his regulars. But Kaiba's size was a new one and Jounouchi felt a little nervous...and strangely excited. After all, anal actually felt pretty good when you got used to it, and a dick this size... His cheeks flushed lightly at the thought and he flicked his tongue over the head then went down on it all the way. It filled his mouth and reached the back of his throat, but he still couldn't fit the whole length in. As he started moving his head he sensed a shudder from Kaiba then felt the other boy's hand on his head, lightly gripping his hair. Jounouchi stroked and rubbed the base of the shaft that didn't fit in his mouth and gave it a gentle squeeze. As he started moving his head faster the grip on his hair tightened a little more and Jounouchi heard Kaiba's voice as he let out a low groan. To his surprise, that deep, smooth voice sounded strangely sexy. Normally just the sound of Kaiba's voice made him want to knock the guy's teeth out, but suddenly he wanted to hear more. He took deep breaths through his nose and doubled his efforts with his tongue and lips, deep throating Kaiba until the head of his erection pressed into the back of his throat with each thrust.

Kaiba hunched forward with a moan of pleasure and grabbed Jounouchi's hair with both hands, burying his fingers in the boy's golden locks. The hot, wet mouth that tightly enveloped his erection brought him a pleasure he could never deliver himself. He opened his eyes to watch Jounouchi as he pleasured him with his mouth and the thrill of the sight made Kaiba shudder with excitement and his dick throb with desire. He couldn't contain his voice as his orgasm started to rise and every muscle in his body grew tense. He let out a cry as his body was gripped with a pleasure he hadn't even felt while pleasuring himself and his hot load shot out into Jounouchi's mouth.

Jounouchi pulled up quickly, coughing and gasping for breath as some of Kaiba's semen ran down from the corner of his mouth. He'd been forced to swallow the load unexpectedly and he glared up at Kaiba, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. "Bastard! Give me a warning or something first!" he said angrily then coughed again. Kaiba came awfully fast, faster than Jounouchi had expected. He seemed unusually sensitive. Or maybe he just wasn't used to getting a good blow job.

Kaiba barely heard Jounouchi's nagging. He had his head down and his eyes closed as the waves of pleasure coursing through his body slowly receded. Jounouchi had proved skillful indeed, not that he'd admit it to the other boy. But to make sure his own lack of experience didn't show Kaiba had done 'research' to learn the basics and come up with some fun ideas of his own. Now it was time to find out if all his preparations would pay off. He raised his head then lifted Jounouchi's chin and looked into his eyes. "Strip."

Jounouchi flashed him an angry glare then cast his eyes down and stood up. He roughly removed his uniform jacket and dropped it to the floor. He pulled his white t-shirt up over his head and let it drop on top of his jacket then kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his pants. It felt weird to be stared at while undressing, so he tried not to meet Kaiba's eyes as he removed all of his clothes.

Kaiba looked him over with a hint of interest as he examined Jounouchi's body and smirked. "So this is the body being a delinquent affords you..." He murmured, taking in the thin waist and torso that also had some muscle tone to it. He let his eyes wander further down to the other boy's soft manhood then made a soft snort. "Looks like you're the one who's cold."

Jounouchi's eyebrow twitched in anger. "That's because you're such a frigid son of a bitch." he retorted.

Kaiba chuckled and stood then walked around Jounouchi and came up behind him. He pressed himself against his back and took hold of his hips then brought his lips close to the other boy's ear. "Do you talk to all of your customers like that?" he murmured in a smooth voice.

Jounouchi stood rigid. The feel of Kaiba's hands on his body and his still hard erection pressing against his lower back made him tense. The warm breath and deep voice in his ear made Jounouchi feel a strange tingle of arousal. He swallowed hard and tried to steady his voice. "Only the ones I don't like. So you're basically the only one."

Kaiba let out a derisive chuckle and his hands slipped around Jounouchi's hips to caress his abdomen, just above his groin. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you..." he murmured in a low voice.

Before Jounouchi could respond he gasped at the feeling of Kaiba's hand suddenly grasping his manhood and fondling it roughly. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, trying to fight against any kind of arousal as he clenched his fists at his side. Kaiba's other hand slipped up to his chest and his fingers brushed over one of Jounouchi's nipples, making it grow erect at the touch. His body started to tremble as he tried to contain his anger and resist the urge to grow hard, but despite his struggles Kaiba's hand soon had him fully erect and was stroking the whole length of his shaft slowly but roughly. Jounouchi groaned in frustration then felt Kaiba's lips gently caressing the crook of his neck. He slowly lead a trail of gentle kisses further up the side of his neck to his ear where he licked his tongue over the back rim then gave it a little bite. Jounouchi had to suppress a gasp as a jolt of excitement shot through him and made his dick throb in Kaiba's hand. He grew even more angered by his body's betrayal.

Kaiba grinned sensing the excitement Jounouchi was feeling at his touch and started jerking him off faster. He used a finger on his other hand to tease and rub his erect nipple then pinched it and felt Jounouchi tense in his arms as he let out a groan. Kaiba licked his lips and felt his own erection starting to throb with excitement. He pressed his hips harder against Jounouchi making his groin rub against the other boy's lower back and ass.

Jounouchi hung his head and his body gradually relaxed in Kaiba's arms. He felt light-headed and couldn't think much anymore, but was aware of the fact that he was getting a hand job from Kaiba Seto...and it actually felt good. All he could focus on was the hand that stroked his erection hard and fast and the rising pressure in his groin. He was caught by surprise when Kaiba suddenly pushed him forward towards the chair, making him bend over and grab on to the back to keep from falling. Kaiba wrapped his arm around him and bent over Jounouchi continuing to jerk him off as he rubbed and pressed his own hot erection against Jounouchi's ass. Jounouchi dug the tips of his fingers into the cushioned back of the chair as he started to moan harder, feeling his climax growing closer. His legs trembled and he rested his head on the chair as his pleasure reached its limit then let out a loud moan of ecstasy, his load spilling onto the chair in spurts. He groaned and relaxed as he took a moment to catch his breath and felt Kaiba's hand release his erection. When he opened his eyes he blushed deeply at the sight of his semen staining the white material of the chair. Though it was the same color it still stood out. "Sh-shit! If we don't clean it..."

Kaiba licked some of Jounouchi's semen from his fingers, getting his first taste of the salty fluid, then grinned in amusement at Jounouchi desperately trying to clean off the chair with a tissue he'd grabbed from a box on the table. "It's a spare room, it doesn't see any use. One stained piece of furniture won't matter."

Jounouchi cleaned off the mess as best he could and muttered under his breath. "No visitors, huh? Big surprise there..." His arm was suddenly grabbed and he was jerked back to his feet. He let out a little gasp of surprise and dropped the tissue before being turned to face the bed.

"Get on." Kaiba ordered.

Jounouchi stared at the elegant, dark wood, king sized bed with a white comforter that looked like it may have been satin. Under any other circumstances he would have been eager to hop into a bed like that while naked, imagining how nice the cool material must feel on bare skin during the warm weather, but right now he dreaded climbing in there, considering what would be coming next. He felt a nudge in his back and reluctantly approached the foot of the bed with Kaiba behind him. As he got one knee up and started to crawl on he was roughly shoved from behind and sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. Before he could get up Kaiba was on top of him, sitting on his legs to hold him down and pinning an arm behind his back. Jounouchi started squirming roughly and looked over his shoulder angrily. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kaiba merely smirked down at him and reached into his coat pocket, taking out something silver that Jounouchi couldn't really see. It clinked in his hand as he brought it down by Jounouchi's arm and he felt something cold and metal clasp around his wrist. Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock realizing what it was, but before he could try to break free Kaiba had his other arm pinned behind his back and he felt the cold metal tightly grasp his other wrist. Jounouchi began struggling hard against the cuffs that trapped his arms behind his back. "Handcuffs? Are you twisted or something?!" he shouted.

Kaiba grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled Jounouchi's head back, leaning down close to his ear and spoke in a low voice, "If you make too much noise someone will hear you. You don't want to get caught like this, do you?"

Jounouchi immediately froze in place, his eyes wide in panic. This wasn't the ideal situation to be discovered in, even if he did want to escape. He gritted his teeth in anger, but grew still and silent. Kaiba huffed a quiet chuckle in his ear and released Jounouchi's hair.

"Good boy..." he said in that condescending tone. He climbed off of Jounouchi and the bed and began removing his own clothes then knelt down beside the bed and took out a small box from under it. He opened it to reveal a few 'tools' he'd bought for the occasion in secret. During his research he came across different...techniques and activities, all of which he was eager to try out on the stubborn little degenerate. He looked at Jounouchi lying helplessly bound in bed before him and was filled with excitement again. He got behind Jounouchi again, setting the box close by. "On your knees, ass in the air." he ordered.

Jounouchi hesitated for a moment, then slowly planted his knees on the bed and raised his hips. Kaiba grinned and felt his erection grow hot with burning desire, but chose to save the best part for last. He would savor playing with Jounouchi slowly. He reached in the box and took out a small vibrating toy shaped kind of like a pill and attached to a remote with a cord that had a leather strap hanging from it. He flicked the switch and turned it on to the lowest setting and it began buzzing softly in his hand. Jounouchi tensed and he tried to lift himself to look over his shoulder at Kaiba. "What the hell is-?"

Kaiba moved quickly to shove Jounouchi's head back down to the bed and leaned over him. "I didn't say you could move." he said with a malicious grin. Jounouchi scowled as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye but his anger only served to heighten Kaiba's excitement. He leaned over Jounouchi, wrapping one arm around his abdomen and brought the other holding the vibrator to his chest. He pressed it to one of Jounouchi's nipples and the boy jerked in response.

"What are you doing? I'm not a girl, jackass!" he snapped.

Kaiba grinned and rolled the vibrator back and forth on Jounouchi's erect nipple. "As far as roles go, you _are_ the girl here..."

Jounouchi made an angry growl but gave no retort as Kaiba continued playing with him. He pressed and rubbed the vibrator on one nipple then the other. As he teased Jounouchi's nipples with one hand, Kaiba used the other to grasp his erection and stroke it slowly with a loose grip, just enough to stimulate it. Jounouchi's body shivered slightly as he kept his head down and his eyes shut tightly. He was trying to hide it, but he was definitely feeling good. Kaiba leaned his head down to kiss the nape of Jounouchi's neck as he slowly trailed the vibrator down the other boy's chest and abs then suddenly pressed it against the tip of his erection's head and Jounouchi tensed sharply with a little sound of surprise. Kaiba grinned and kept stroking the shaft as he rolled the vibrator around on the head, feeling Jounouchi's manhood twitch and throb in his hand. A small groan rumbled in Jounouchi's throat and he buried his face against the bed in embarrassment. Kaiba was more amused by the boy's attempt to hide how good he was feeling and decided to take things up a notch. He set the pill shaped vibrator so half of it was pressed to the head and half to the shaft and used the strap to hold it in place as he quickly tied it to Jounouchi's dick.

Jounouchi picked his head up and tried to look back at Kaiba, his eyes wide. "O-oi, knock it-ahh!"

Not giving Jounouchi the chance to finish, Kaiba flipped the vibrator on to its highest speed. Jounouchi made a gasp and threw his head back with a strangled noise of surprise. Pleasure hummed through his erection with the heavy vibrations and Jounouchi's legs trembled from the intense feeling he'd never experienced before. Groans escaped his lips that he couldn't hold back and he squirmed in an attempt to make the vibrator come off, though his efforts were in vain. It was humiliating how good he felt. Maybe this sort of domination play would have been fine if it had been anyone but Kaiba doing it. And if the roles were reversed. He could hear the other boy's chuckle of amusement.

"Does it feel good? The way you're wiggling your hips makes it seem like you're enjoying it." Kaiba said teasingly.

Jounouchi gritted his teeth. "That's not it, you idiot!" he growled through clenched teeth. "I'm just trying to-" He stopped mid sentence and gasped when he felt Kaiba's hand grasp and squeeze his throbbing erection. He started stroking it roughly, adding on to the already overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Jounouchi couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips and his face flushed with embarrassment.

Kaiba bent over Jounouchi and rubbed his hard erection on his ass as he chuckled. "Yeah, right. You're dick is already on the verge of blowing." he said mockingly.

The hard erection that rubbed against his crack was hot and throbbing with arousal. Jounouchi clenched his fists until his nails dug into his palms and nearly drew blood, but he couldn't ignore the intense sensation bringing him to a climax. He buried his face in the bed as he let out a loud moan and a large load shot out onto the bed sheets forming small puddles on the satin material before they were absorbed. Jounouchi panted heavily and his body shuddered as his tense muscles relaxed again. To his relief, Kaiba released him and turned off the vibrator, though he didn't remove it. Jounouchi felt weak and fell over on his side in exhaustion. He kept his eyes closed and didn't bother to look at Kaiba as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't bear to see that smug, arrogant face, but he could feel Kaiba's gaze on him. Jounouchi's leg was suddenly grabbed then jerked to the side and he gasped as he was rolled over on his back and his legs kept open, fully revealing his nether regions. He looked up at Kaiba who was examining his lower body with curious amusement.

"Hmmph, guess you're not as small as I thought..." he said with a cocky grin, then moved his hips forward so his own erection touched Jounouchi's revealing his was a little larger. "But you still lose to me. Not that that's any surprise."

Jounouchi simply turned his head away with a scowl, not bothering to respond. Kaiba would only have some kind of comeback anyway, and he was tired of being made a fool of. When he turned his head he spotted the box Kaiba had set on the bed. "What's that for?"

Kaiba grinned and reached into the box taking out another object. "Just some items to add on to the fun..." He held up another vibrator, but this one was a little larger than the first and was egg-shaped.

Jounouchi gulped, feeling some slight dread. Had Kaiba actually _prepared_ for this? How long had he been planning to do all of this? The thought made Jounouchi nervous. What other ideas did this twisted guy have in mind? He wasn't entirely eager to find out.

Kaiba brought the vibrator to his face and flicked it with his tongue, then leered down at Jounouchi with a devious smile on his face as he brought it between the other boy's legs and pressed it to his anus. Jounouchi gasped and tensed and Kaiba paused momentarily. "Better relax, you don't want me to force it in, do you?"

Jounouchi frowned and glanced aside in silence, but his body relaxed and the muscles in his anus loosened again. Kaiba slowly pushed the vibrator inside of Jounouchi and watched as it was sucked in almost immediately. Jounouchi shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth with a soft groan. By now, Kaiba's groin was aching with the desire to be inside of Jounouchi and feel the same sensation as the vibrator, but he would experience it himself in time. He wanted to savor making the boy submit to him just a little more first. Jounouchi leaned his head back with a groan as Kaiba slipped one of his fingers in to push the vibrator in as deep as he could reach then slowly pulled his finger back out. He watched Jounouchi's asshole twitch from his touch and picked up the controller then flipped the switch to the lowest setting again. It buzzed to life inside of Jounouchi's ass and he arched his back with a gasp of surprise. Kaiba licked his lips hungrily with a grin as he turned the power up a little higher and Jounouchi let out an unsuppressed moan. His face was flushed red and his toned body had a thin sheen of sweat on it already as he squirmed and writhed while making erotic sounds of ecstasy. His long hair was wet with sweat and clung to his forehead and temples as well as his neck. Kaiba knew he wasn't gay, but he couldn't deny that the sight before him was arousing. The dull ache in his groin was growing to be almost painful now. Kaiba walked around on his knees to Jounouchi's head and held his erection in front of the other boy's lips. "Don't keep all the fun to yourself."

Jounouchi opened his eyes part way to see Kaiba's erection in front of his face, but stubbornly refused to open his mouth to let it in. Still holding the remote in his hand, Kaiba flipped the switch to turn the power on higher and Jounouchi jerked with a gasp of surprise. Kaiba roughly shoved his dick into Jounouchi's open mouth. Jounouchi grunted and squirmed but Kaiba pushed his erection in deeper, not allowing the other boy to pull free. He gripped Jounouchi's hair with one hand to keep his head turned toward him as he began moving his hips and pumping his erection in and out of the other boy's mouth. "Don't even think about biting," he warned. "Or I'll have you tossed out in the street just like this."

Jounouchi shut his eyes tightly and fought the urge to ignore Kaiba's warning. He felt dizzy and light-headed from the strange sensation of powerful vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through him as the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. He groaned around Kaiba's throbbing erection filling his mouth and took deep breaths through his nose as Kaiba continued thrusting slowly but roughly into his mouth. He pulled on Jounouchi's hair and brought his head farther onto his erection, making Jounouchi deep throat his hard, hot dick with each thrust. Jounouchi heard Kaiba let out a low moan and hated himself for finding it sexy again. The fact that he could actually think that anything about this sick, sadistic bastard was sexy made him disappointed in himself. He was distracted from his self hate at the feel of the first vibrator still attached to his erection suddenly powering back on and he inhaled sharply through his nose. "Mm!"

Kaiba moaned and panted heavily as he released the controller for the first vibrator and let both run in their places on high power. He felt drunk on ecstasy and pleasure as he drank in the sight of Jounouchi helplessly struggling against his bonds while sucking him off as a vibrator in his ass and strapped to his erection brought him ever closer to an orgasm. He could feel his own climax rising and gripped Jounouchi's hair tightly as he increased the speed of his hips and tried to control the volume of his voice. Kaiba gritted his teeth as his body tensed at the sharp peak in pleasure then let out a moan as he released some of his load in Jounouchi's mouth, making him swallow it. He pulled back and more shot out onto his face, dripping over the side of his nose and cheek. Jounouchi made no complaints, though, as he arched his back and bucked his hips with a cry, reaching his own orgasm and spilling his semen out on his stomach and lower abdomen.

Jounouchi's body went limp with exhaustion and he panted heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. "T-turn them off..." he pleaded breathlessly.

Kaiba turned off both vibrators and Jounouchi's tension seemed to ease. He laid breathless and wet with sweat and semen. Kaiba eased the vibrator from Jounouchi's ass by the cord and the other boy stiffened momentarily as it slid out. Kaiba walked around on his knees to position himself between Jounouchi's legs once more and reached into the box taking out a small tube. He squeezed some of the clear, jelly like contents onto two of his fingers and touched one to Jounouchi's anus. The other boy jerked in surprise as his eyes shot open and the muscles of his asshole twitched in response to the touch.

"What-?! That's cold!" Jounouchi snapped.

Kaiba simply grinned. "It won't be for long..."

Kaiba's middle finger slipped into his hole easily and Jounouchi tensed at the feeling of the invading finger reaching deep inside of his ass. As Kaiba worked his finger around inside of him Jounouchi felt a strange warmth and tingling sensation in his inner muscles. He felt his face growing hot as Kaiba's touch seemed to be amplified by whatever coated his finger. "W-what is that stuff?"

Kaiba worked in his second finger and began prodding Jounouchi's insides deeper and harder. "Just a special lubricant for...heating things up." He grinned at Jounouchi mischievously as he thrust his fingers in harder and felt the other boy tense as he bit down to suppress a groan, unsuccessfully. Kaiba licked his lips eagerly feeling the suction of Jounouchi's insides pulling his fingers in with each thrust. Finally unable to wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out and took hold of his erection then positioned the head for Jounouchi's asshole. Kaiba pressed the head in then slowly started to enter Jounouchi's tight ass. He couldn't suppress a gasp at the amazing feeling tightly gripping his dick. Being inside felt more incredible than he ever imagined. A moan passed between his lips as he slid his entire length inside of Jounouchi and paused, savoring the sweet sensation. Jounouchi's ass was hotter and tighter than his mouth, and Kaiba could already feel the effects of the lubricant working on his erection as well. The muscles tensed and twitched around his throbbing manhood as he slowly pulled back almost all the way then thrust it in again. Jounouchi let out a cry and his inner muscles clenched Kaiba tightly. Pleasure shot through Kaiba's body and he moaned again as he began increasing his speed. He bent over Jounouchi and began thrusting harder and deeper, feeling the heat and tingling sensation caused by the lubricant grow in intensity from the friction.

"N-not...so...hard..." Jounouchi groaned through clenched teeth.

"Shut up." Kaiba responded breathlessly as he tightened his grip on Jounouchi's hips. The boy squirmed and writhed beneath him, groaning with each hard thrust Kaiba made inside of him.

"I-idiot! I'm not used to...ahh...such a big dick...!" Jounouchi growled.

Kaiba grinned in delight and released Jounouchi's hip with one hand to dig in the box again. "I thought you might make too much noise..." He took something else out of the box and stopped his hips momentarily to take hold of it with both hands. "Good thing I got this, as well..."

Jounouchi only caught a glimpse of something long and black in Kaiba's hands as they quickly moved to his face. Before he could say anything something round was roughly shoved in his mouth and two leather straps were wrapped around his cheeks and brought beneath his head. Kaiba fastened the gag around his head before Jounouchi even had a fighting chance. He shook his head roughly, but the ball gag was fastened tightly in place, and all he could do was grit his teeth against the ball in his mouth and glare viciously at Kaiba, who only grinned back at him with smug satisfaction.

"It's a good look for you." Kaiba teased, gripping Jounouchi's jaw in his hand so he couldn't turn away from him. "I considered getting you a muzzle, but that probably wouldn't keep a human quiet. This works just fine..."

As he started moving his hips again he trailed his long fingers down from Jounouchi's jaw to his neck, chest, then abs and grabbed the controller for the vibrator still attached to his rigid, throbbing erection. He flipped it on to full power and Jounouchi's body jerked as he let out a muffled cry of surprise. His eyes went wide and his face flushed a crimson red. Kaiba shuddered and moaned as the tight, hot insides of Jounouchi's ass clenched and squeezed his dick again. He pressed their bodies together and buried his face in the crook of Jounouchi's neck as he rammed himself into Jounouchi's ass with driving force. He gripped the other boy's hips tightly, digging his nails into his skin. Jounouchi's muffled moans were getting louder, but the gag kept the noise to a minimum so they wouldn't be heard outside of the room. Kaiba muffled his own voice by keeping his face pressed against Jounouchi's neck. His own climax was close, but he struggled to hold out until Jounouchi came. Kaiba felt Jounouchi's thighs squeeze his sides and hold him tightly. Jounouchi's face pressed against his shoulder and his muffled but beautiful sounds of pleasure filled Kaiba's ear. He suddenly heard Jounouchi make a moan in his throat that sounded like a two syllable word. Kaiba recognized it almost immediately: his name. He swallowed hard, feeling his face getting hot and kissed Jounouchi's neck, now wishing he could kiss his lips instead.

Gasping and moaning in ecstasy, Jounouchi's body went tight as he threw his head back with a cry and came hard between the two of them, his semen spilling out to spread on their stomachs. His body spasmed and trembled from the intense pleasure of his orgasm as Kaiba kept thrusting into him then moaned loudly against Jounouchi's neck as he shoved himself deep inside of the other boy and released his load, filling Jounouchi's ass with his hot, thick semen.

The two boys collapsed in exhaustion and lay panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Jounouchi made a groan that sounded frustrated and Kaiba realized the vibrator was still on. He switched it off and heard Jounouchi exhale through his nose as if sighing in relief. He remained laying on top of the other boy, listening to his rapid heartbeat slowly calm to a gentle pulse. Jounouchi's chest rose and fell steadily after he finally caught his breath and his body relaxed. When Kaiba lifted his head to look at him, his eyelids were fluttering shut and then closed. He didn't open them again.

Jounouchi's exhaustion was overwhelming and his eyelids felt too heavy to open. He felt Kaiba's weight lift off of him and was glad that the bastard was finally done. As sleep started to overcome him, he thought he felt fingers lightly brushing his bangs aside, and something soft and warm touched his forehead ever so gently. A kiss?

No, it must have been a dream.

* * *

When Jounouchi opened his eyes it took a moment for his mind to clear and remember where he was and what had happened. Kaiba screwed him to the point that he passed out. He was still in bed naked, but his hands were free and the gag had been removed. The vibrator that had been attached to his erection had been taken off as well. He was cold, wet and very, very angry. When he slowly sat up he didn't see Kaiba at first, but then a door on the other side of the room and Kaiba walked out of what appeared to be a bathroom. He had put his clothes back on and was drying his hair with a towel. When he saw Jounouchi was awake he approached the bed.

"Finally awake? You were out cold, so I let you be."

Jounouchi frowned. "I wouldn't have passed out if you hadn't been such an animal!"

Kaiba smirked and chuckled softly. "Relax, you were only out about twenty minutes. I'm finished with the shower. Go clean yourself up."

The way he said it grated on Jounouchi's nerves. It sounded like some guy who was disgusted by the whore he'd used up. Though Jounouchi was selling himself, he was doing it for a good reason. He was doing it to save his little sister. That hardly made him a whore. ...Right?

Jounouchi slowly got out of bed and winced at the pain in his lower back and ass. He'd never been screwed like that before, and he didn't particularly care for it. He froze when he felt thick semen leaking out of his orifice and running down his inner thigh. Jounouchi grimaced and started walking carefully to the bathroom, ignoring Kaiba's smug smile of amusement. He grabbed up his clothes quickly before entering the bathroom then slammed the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want to risk the chance of Kaiba 'joining' him in the shower. He'd had enough of sex with him for one day. Or more like a lifetime.

As Jounouchi stood beneath the warm water that ran over his body and washed away the filth left behind by Kaiba's depravity, he closed his eyes and hung his head. It had been the wildest sex he'd had so far, and probably the worst. The excitement and pleasure he experienced were incredible, of course, but it had been with Kaiba Seto. Kaiba. Seto. The very person he probably hated the most. If it had been someone - anyone - else he wouldn't have minded so much. But it had been that smug, shallow bastard instead. The thought only fueled Jounouchi's anger more and he grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his body vigorously. What pissed Jounouchi off most of all was that Kaiba had used his little sister against him to back him into a corner and use him as he wished. He played with him like a toy and humiliated him. He'd subjected him to things he'd never experienced before, and Jounouchi's traitorous body responded eagerly. Was it going to happen again? Was this the last time, or...?

Jounouchi grabbed the knobs and roughly shut the water off. There was no way this could happen again. He couldn't let that bastard touch him again. He couldn't let Kaiba order him around again. He was going to put his foot down. Right on Kaiba's nuts if he had to. Jounouchi dried himself off and put his clothes back on then walked out, determined to rid himself of Kaiba. He found him sitting in the chair opposite the one Jounouchi had made a mess on with his feet propped up on the table between the two chairs. He was looking through the folder again with amused interest. He didn't even bother to look up at Jounouchi.

"Paper boy?" he scoffed. "As if such a job could really pay off the debts of a gambling addict."

Jounouchi scowled angrily and glared at Kaiba. "Guess you wouldn't understand having to work hard or struggle for someone else, huh, rich bitch?"

Kaiba just smirked, still not looking at the other boy.

Jounouchi clenched his fists, irked by the other boy's lack of reaction. "Especially considering you don't even _have_ parents."

Kaiba's eyes suddenly shot up to look at Jounouchi with surprise, then they sharpened into narrow slits of anger. Jounouchi gulped quietly realizing that had been too harsh and his expression softened. He glanced down, feeling a little ashamed. "I'm...sorry." he said quietly. "That was too far." Even if he hated the bastard, mocking him over being an orphan was too cruel.

Kaiba stood silently, his face now expressionless, and tossed the folder onto the table. He slowly approached Jounouchi, looking into his eyes and spoke in a low, stern voice, "You will see no one but me from now on."

Jounouchi's eyes widened and for a moment he wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What?"

Kaiba continued to look at him with those cold eyes. "You won't take anymore customers, only me. Drop everyone you're seeing now."

Jounouchi clenched his fists and scowled. "What makes you think I'll listen to you, asshole?"

Kaiba stepped closer to Jounouchi until they were only inches from each other. "Because if you don't, I will expose you and everyone involved with you. Lives will be ruined, people will be shamed. No one, not even your own friends, will look at you the same way again. Nobody will hire you for any regular jobs and you will never be able to make enough money for your sister's surgery."

The color drained from Jounouchi's face and he suddenly felt cold. He stood frozen in place, his eyes wide and his mind numb. He had been stunned into silence by Kaiba's cold-hearted threat. He knew the guy was twisted, but this...

"You son of a bitch..." Jounouchi growled through clenched teeth after he regained himself. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Kaiba suddenly grabbed Jounouchi behind the head and pulled him forward, their faces coming close and his cold eyes sending shivers down Jounouchi's spine.

"Your new master."

He suddenly pressed his lips to Jounouchi's kissing him roughly as he held the other boy's hair so he couldn't pull away. Jounouchi grabbed the front of Kaiba's shirt and gripped it tightly, shutting his eyes. He refused to kiss back, but Kaiba didn't seem to care. He continued the forceful kiss and put his other arm around Jounouchi's waist, holding his body against him.

Kaiba pulled away after a moment but kept their faces close. He looked into Jounouchi's eyes with a hard gaze. "I can make or break you." he said in a smooth, emotionless voice. "But more importantly, I can save you."

The last part took Jounouchi by surprise. He narrowed his eyes at Kaiba. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked with suspicion.

Kaiba let Jounouchi go and took a step back, still looking him in the eyes. "What do those other people pay? 5,000? 10,000? Petty change compared to what I can pay you."

Jounouchi frowned angrily but didn't say anything. It was true he was only getting paid a relatively small amount at a time, and so far he wasn't even half way to the total cost of the surgery. He only had a few thousand yen, and the surgery cost over 510,000. (About $5,000 USD) Then there was his father's debts causing problems as well. Jounouchi really was in a bind.

Kaiba nearly smiled as he watched Jounouchi struggling with his decisions, but wouldn't show his feelings. He knew he had him trapped like an animal, and there was nowhere for him to go. Except straight to Kaiba himself. He decided to give Jounouchi another little nudge that would help him make up his mind. Then he would be all his. Kaiba reached into his pocket and took out a card. "And there is one more thing that I can do for you that they can't."

Jounouchi glanced up at Kaiba as the other boy handed him the card then looked down at it. It looked like a business card for a surgeon. An eye surgeon.

"Kazama Yuki is associated with my company, and one of the best eye surgeons in the country." Kaiba said while Jounouchi examined the card in silence. "And I can get him to do Shizuka's procedure."

Jounouchi's head shot up quickly and he looked at Kaiba wide-eyed. If he was one of the best, then he could surely help Shizuka! Jounouchi's excitement quickly turned to suspicion and his eyes narrowed. "Why would you help like that?"

Kaiba gave a casual shrug of his shoulders and started walking past Jounouchi. "What can I say? I'm a charitable guy." He stopped a few feet past Jounouchi. "Of course, there is just one thing..."

Jounouchi turned around to stare at Kaiba's back. He knew there was a catch. Kaiba turned back to him with a smirk on his face. Jounouchi could tell he wasn't going to like what came next.

"Because of his expertise and the fact that he uses the most advanced equipment available, the cost of obtaining his services is a bit...higher than the average surgeon's."

Jounouchi scowled slightly. "How much?"

"Over 800,000." (About $8,000 USD)

Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat and he felt as if his legs would give out. So much money... There was no way he could earn that much soon enough! Even while selling himself and working other odd jobs it'd still take too long with what little he earned. Then there was still the matter of settling his father's debts at the same time. He hung his head and stared at the ground in silence. Even if he rejected Kaiba's request for Dr. Kazama, he couldn't turn down his other demand because of his blackmail threat. But if he accepted Kaiba's offer he could earn more money and get the best help for his sister. Jounouchi had no options; there was only one choice.

Become Kaiba's sex slave.

"Bastard..." Jounouchi's voice trembled. "You're binding me to you so I can't get away..."

Kaiba folded his arms with an amused smirk on his face and chuckled. "You figured that out pretty easily. Guess you're not as dumb as I thought."

Jounouchi slowly lifted his head and glared at Kaiba with unbridled fury. His body trembled and he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. When he spoke his voice was low and harsh. "Fine. You win." The corner of his lip suddenly curled up to create a smirk of his own. "Guess losing to Yuugi screwed you up pretty bad. You'll do anything to win now, won't you?"

Kaiba's face darkened and for a moment Jounouchi saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but then his stoic expression returned and he approached Jounouchi again. Jounouchi stood his ground, refusing to back down from the other boy. He waited for Kaiba's furious onslaught, but instead he reached up and took hold of Jounouchi's jaw with one hand.

"Do as I say. Obey me. Defy me or resist me and you will be punished. Until I tire of having you as a partner..." Kaiba leaned in close, his eyes hard and cold. "You are mine."

Kaiba's lips covered Jounouchi's roughly, but this time he didn't let Jounouchi refuse him. He bit down on Jounouchi's bottom lip but not hard enough to really hurt, just enough to give him a warning. Jounouchi's small gasp of surprise parted his lips enough for Kaiba to slip his tongue in and deepen the forced kiss. He had seen Jounouchi do it with Saito and Mia, and he wanted to feel it himself. Though it was a kiss of reluctance now, Jounouchi would learn to kiss him with sincerity. He would press his lips to Kaiba's freely, and his tongue would mingle with his own without being forced. Jounouchi could fight him all he wanted, but one day Kaiba would break him and make him his completely.

The two boys ran out of breath and they both pulled back from the kiss panting softly. Jounouchi wouldn't look at Kaiba now. He kept his eyes turned away, but Kaiba could still see the anger and shame in them. It almost turned him on again, but he knew there wasn't enough time for another round. Only enough time to give Jounouchi his final 'gift' he'd had specially made. He walked over to the bed where the box of toys he'd bought still sat and took out the last surprise he had in it. When he turned back to approach Jounouchi the other boy had already grabbed his book bag and looked ready to bolt out the door. Kaiba approached him again. "Put out your hand."

Jounouchi looked at him in confusion and slowly stuck out his arm. Kaiba hooked something around his wrist and tightened it. Jounouchi blinked and looked down at his wrist and his jaw nearly dropped. It was a black leather cuff wrist band with two rows of silver studs going around it. It looked like something rock punks wore. "What the hell?!" He grabbed it, about to take it off. "You're nuts! There's no way I'm wearing this! I'm not-!"

Jounouchi let out a cry of surprise when he felt a jolt shoot through the muscles in his arm and quickly jerked his hand away. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was enough to surprise the hell out of him. He quickly looked up at Kaiba and saw the other boy holding up a small wireless controller in his hand, his thumb on the button and a wicked grin on his face.

"That's just the first setting. Misbehave and I'll increase the voltage." He chuckled and smirked at Jounouchi. "I would have gotten you a collar, since it'd suit a dog like you, but it's too obvious. That kind of accessory isn't so strange, though, and it can be covered by your jacket sleeve. Make sure to wear it everyday."

"Y-you really are nuts! I'm not going to-gah!" Jounouchi let out another cry when he felt the jolt shoot through his arm again, this one a little stronger. He grabbed his wrist and tried to steady his trembling arm.

Kaiba grinned and pushed a little switch on the side of the controller up a notch. "The next one will be worse. Wear it and behave and I won't have to use its special function. It'll be just a regular accessory. And if you happen to 'forget', I'll ask Yuugi and your friends to remind you to wear my little gift everyday."

The mention of his friends made Jounouchi stiffen with anxiety. There was no way they could find out what was going on. He'd have to keep this a secret at all costs. If anyone found out, it'd definitely be the end of him. He closed his eyes and hung his head with a sigh, suddenly feeling extremely weary, but it wasn't from the rough sex. He was defeated, and the fight drained right out of him. He thought he hated Kaiba before, but now he was so full of anger and resentment toward the other boy that his chest felt like it would burst with all the negative emotions. But he had to endure it; it was for Shizuka, and he'd do anything to protect her. He always had, and he always would.

A sudden caress of his chin made Jounouchi lift his head and he quickly opened his eyes to look at Kaiba. His face was once again stoic and unreadable, but his touch was surprisingly gentle.

"Such a loving older brother," Kaiba murmured, but his voice had no hint of sarcasm or mockery. "Even I must admit it's admirable."

The sudden words of kindness and tender touch surprised Jounouchi and he felt his face grow flushed. As an older brother himself, there was no doubt that Kaiba shared the same feelings of love and caring for his own little brother. And since they had been orphaned at a young age, no doubt he had been the one to look out for Mokuba, just as Jounouchi had looked out for Shizuka when they were little and lived in a broken home with constantly fighting parents. The unshakeable bonds of sibling hood that they shared was probably the only thing the two of them had in common.

Kaiba suddenly turned away and went back to the bed, busying himself with putting things back into his 'toy box' and no longer looked at Jounouchi. "I've already instructed my driver to take you home when you leave. One of my people will show you out."

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba's back, a little bewildered. He had been gentle just a moment ago, now he was back to his usual cold self. Jounouchi frowned but didn't bother questioning it. He quickly walked to the bedroom door and grabbed the handle, eager to be out of there as soon as possible.

"I'll call on you again. Soon."

Jounouchi paused at the sound of Kaiba's voice, but didn't turn to face him or say anything. He swung open the door and walked out quickly. He didn't even bother letting anyone show him out and went straight to the front door and left the mansion. He almost considered walking home, but he felt too tired to do so, and Kaiba's neighborhood was a good distance from his own. He begrudgingly accepted the driver's offer for the ride and didn't even look back at the mansion as they left. He had a feeling he was going to see plenty of it from now on.

{*}

Kaiba left the room they had used as it was. He didn't worry about any messes that had been made since no one ever went in there except for a maid on occasion to keep it tidy, but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He sat at the desk in his office going over paperwork, but had difficulty concentrating. His mind was filled with thoughts and memories of his time with Jounouchi. It had been so much better than he could have imagined. Kaiba rested his elbows on his desk and held his head in his hands. He stared at the papers in front of him but couldn't focus on them. Memories kept going through his mind of their sexual encounter. It had only just happened, yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. The sight of Jounouchi's body, his beautiful moans and sounds of ecstasy, his erotic expressions, the fact that he had said Kaiba's name in the heat of passion, and the sensational feeling of being inside him. He could still feel him even though it was over. Kaiba wanted him more. He wanted the other boy all to himself. He would use any means to keep Jounouchi bound to him, like the blackmail and bribery. He wouldn't let anyone else have him. Jounouchi would look only at him, would kiss only him, and if anyone else tried to have him, Kaiba would ruin them. Mixed up amongst his feelings of desire and possessive nature, Kaiba felt the dread of what was becoming of him. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He had quite possibly started something that would consume him.

And the worst part was, he didn't even care.

* * *

Jounouchi had gotten up and left his house early to walk to school with Yuugi and Anzu. Since the two were childhood friends and lived close to each other they walked to school together everyday, and Jounouchi joined them for a change. The hardship he'd been enduring lately left him longing for the comfort of his friends' presence. Aside from his aching back and sore ass, he was able to forget yesterday's events for a while as the three of them walked to school.

"Can you come by today, Jounouchi-Kun?" Yuugi asked, looking at him with big hopeful eyes. "Jii-Chan has some new Duel Monsters cards you might want to check out."

"Really?" Jounouchi asked excitedly, but his excitement faded quickly when he recalled Kaiba's words from yesterday.

_"I'll call on you again. Soon"_

Jounouchi looked down and Yuugi frowned sadly. "You have to work again?"

Jounouchi looked back at Yuugi and gave him a smile. "Well, maybe. I uh, I have to wait and see if anyone calls me." He hated lying to his friends. They would probably understand if he told them, but the shame was too great for him to bear. He feared they would never be able to look at him the same way again, just as Kaiba had said.

Yuugi put on a brave face, but there was some disappointment in his eyes. "Oh, ok. Well, you can come over whenever it's convenient for you. I know you have...um, responsibilities."

Jounouchi cringed discreetly. At first, only Honda knew about his home situation and his alcoholic, gambling father, but the others ended up finding out as well after they became friends. He didn't like talking about it, but at least it served as an excuse as to why he was working so much. It made for a decent cover up.

When they got to school and went to their home room class a message on the board telling students to take out their homework caused Jounouchi to panic. "Crap!"

Yuugi looked at him while taking out his own worksheet. "What's wrong, Jounouchi-Kun?"

"I didn't get to do my homework!" Jounouchi groaned in frustration. He looked at Yuugi and clasped his hands together pleadingly. "Yuugi, let me copy yours!"

Yuugi frowned in discomfort, looking uncertain. "Um, well, I-I don't know if that's such a good idea. Sensei may get angry..."

"Pleeeaaaase." Jounouchi begged with puppy dog eyes.

Yuugi smiled with a sigh and handed Jounouchi his worksheet. "Alright, but be quick."

Jounouchi smiled triumphantly and quickly took out his own worksheet. After copying the first few questions a hand suddenly snatched his paper off his desk. He quickly looked up with an angry scowl. "Oi! What are you-! Gah!"

The home room teacher stood in front of Jounouchi's desk frowning down at him angrily and holding his incomplete paper in his hand. "Didn't do your homework again, Jounouchi? You get an F for this assignment!"

Jounouchi began to protest. "B-but I-!"

"No 'buts'!" the teacher snapped then looked at Yuugi. "And, Mutou, I expected better from you!"

Yuugi looked down in shame. "Sorry, Sensei..." he murmured sheepishly, taking his worksheet back.

The teacher looked back at Jounouchi. "You get double homework tonight. I suggest you do it if you want to make up for this fail."

He stormed off angrily and Jounouchi sat in his seat bewildered, then dropped his head on his desk with a groan.

Yuugi blinked. "J-Jounouchi-Kun! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Jounouchi didn't even look up; he left his aching head on the desk as he seethed with anger. "_It's all that bastard Kaiba's fault!"_ he thought. _"If he hadn't kept me at his place and wore me out I wouldn't have fallen asleep and forgot to do my homework!"_

Jounouchi sighed heavily in frustration as the bell to begin class rang. It seemed Kaiba was going to a pain in the ass in more ways than one.

{*}

"Oi, Jounouchi! Get your own fries!" Honda shouted as Jounouchi snatched a few from the other boy's lunch.

Jounouchi stuffed them in his mouth. "I didn't feel like having any until now." he responded as he chewed.

"Jounouchi, chew with your mouth closed!" Anzu fussed.

"You can have my fries, Jounouchi-Kun." Yuugi offered.

"Thanks, Yuugi!"

The group sat talking and laughing at lunchtime and Jounouchi had forgotten all about the previous day's events. Aside from some pain in his ass when he sat it seemed more like a bad dream now that things were normal again. He took a large gulp of his drink and nearly spilled it on himself when his phone suddenly started vibrating in his pocket, startling him. He quickly snatched it out and flipped it open to find a text.

"Meet me on the roof - Kaiba"

Jounouchi's mouth fell open and he gripped the phone tightly in shock. "_What?! How?! Why?! When did he get my number?!_"

"What's wrong, Jounouchi?"

Honda's question brought Jounouchi's attention back to his friends. They all stared at him expectantly and he hurriedly put his phone away, laughing nervously. "Ah, it, uh...i-it's nothing. Just uh, work." He stood quickly. "I uh, I need to go...do something. I-I'll see you in class. Later!" He ran off without giving anyone the chance to respond and rushed out of the lunchroom. The other three sat staring after him in confusion.

"I wonder what that was about." Yuugi murmured.

Honda shrugged. "Maybe he has to take a dump."

"Honda, you're disgusting!" Anzu yelled.

The group continued to carry on as before, blissfully unaware of the fate that awaited their friend.

{*}

Jounouchi roughly swung the door open all the way and it slammed on its hinges then bounced back to shut behind him as he stormed out on to the roof and scanned the area. Kaiba was leaning against the fence that surrounded the rooftop with his arms folded and his head down. When he heard the door open he lifted his eyes and met Jounouchi's. The two stood staring at each other for a moment, neither one saying anything or moving.

"What do you want?" Jounouchi finally asked in irritation as he started walking forward.

Kaiba pushed off the fence and unfolded his arms as he walked forward to meet Jounouchi. "What else could I want?"

As the two closed in on each other Kaiba reached out and grabbed Jounouchi's right arm then pulled the other boy against him. Jounouchi made a quiet gasp and his eyes widened as Kaiba's other hand took hold of his cheek and he leaned in to kiss Jounouchi's lips. They were still parted from his gasp and Kaiba slipped his tongue in. He'd been longing to feel those lips once more.

Jounouchi suddenly grabbed the front of Kaiba's jacket and pulled back. "Are you crazy? You want to do this at _school_?!"

Kaiba released Jounouchi's cheek to wrap an arm around his waist and pressed his hips into Jounouchi's. "You're lucky I waited this long. I had a very nice dream last night and wanted to make it real." He kissed Jounouchi's neck teasingly softly and moved the arm around Jounouchi's waist down a bit then grasped the other boy's ass with his hand, giving it a grope.

Jounouchi let out another soft gasp and involuntarily thrust his hips forward into Kaiba's a little harder and felt the bulge in the other boy's pants. He was erect already. He swallowed softly, feeling his face getting red. "W-we can't do that sort of thing here! What if we get caught?"

Kaiba grinned. "Then we better be quick. Besides..." He ran his hand down Jounouchi's arm to his wrist and gripped it, feeling his 'present' underneath his uniform jacket sleeve. "You don't want to be punished for disobeying, do you?"

Jounouchi's hands curled into fists and he scowled. He had been hesitant, but had put the wrist band on that morning anyway, not wanting to chance Kaiba making good on his warning that he'd get Yuugi and the others involved. Jounouchi's mind raced as he tried to consider his options, then realized he didn't really have any and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Let's get this over with." he muttered unhappily.

Kaiba grinned with satisfaction and took hold of Jounouchi's chin then kissed him again. Jounouchi hesitated, then reluctantly reciprocated. Their lips parted and their tongues met, swirling around each other as the two panted softly. Jounouchi's tension eased and for a moment he was caught up in the tender kiss. It was strange how Kaiba could be such a bastard and so passionate at the same time. Jounouchi felt Kaiba's hand move between their groins to unzip his pants and release the erection Jounouchi had felt a moment ago.

Kaiba broke off the kiss and brushed his lips over Jounouchi's cheek to his ear and murmured, slightly breathless, "Now let me feel your lips down there..."

Jounouchi didn't bother objecting; he took hold of Kaiba's hard manhood and got to his knees. He stroked the shaft while licking the head a few times then swirled his tongue around it, tasting Kaiba's semen starting to leak out already. He took half of the length into his mouth and began sucking it off while slowly but roughly moving his hand up and down the other half of the shaft.

Kaiba exhaled with a groan and placed a hand on Jounouchi's head as he watched the other boy suck him off. He shuddered and licked his lips, feeling a tremor of excitement. Kaiba grasped a handful of golden hair and slowly pushed his hips forward. Jounouchi responded by sliding his hand down to the base of his erection while taking more of his manhood into his mouth and began moving his head quickly. Kaiba moaned and closed his eyes, focusing more on the pleasure of Jounouchi's warm tight mouth and soft tongue. He felt the heat rising in his face and noticed that somehow it felt different from yesterday; it felt better than before. Was it because yesterday was...?

Kaiba let out a gasp and moaned when Jounouchi's hand squeezed his dick suddenly and he grabbed on to the other boy's hair with both hands. He felt the rising pressure of pleasure growing in his groin and being suppressed by Jounouchi's hand, but it seemed to make the feeling grow stronger. Jounouchi went down on his dick harder and faster deep throating him until he felt the back of the other boy's throat with the head of his erection. He gasped and moaned and tightened his grip on Jounouchi's hair as his sounds of ecstasy grew louder. "Ahh...I'm coming!" he groaned.

Jounouchi released his grip on the base of Kaiba's erection and he let out a loud moan as a burst of pleasure gripped him and his load filled Jounouchi's mouth and spilled down his throat. He panted heavily and his legs trembled slightly. He felt a moment of weakness in his muscles and had to struggle for a moment to keep himself from collapsing. Jounouchi sucked him clean before pulling back. He took deep breaths and sat back on his heels with his hands on his thighs and tried catching his breath. His lips were open and the opportunity was too tempting. Kaiba dropped down to one knee and practically tackled Jounouchi to the ground, knocking him on his back and quickly kissed him again. He could taste his salty flavor in Jounouchi's mouth, but found it bearable. Enough that he would be able to handle tasting more.

"Mm!" Jounouchi squirmed beneath Kaiba, still breathless from giving him a blowjob, and the other boy finally pulled back from the kiss. Jounouchi panted, feeling some relief, then jumped when he felt Kaiba's hand suddenly grabbing his groin and groping it roughly.

Kaiba grinned. "Did it excite you to suck me off like that?"

Jounouchi frowned angrily and began to retort, then realized what Kaiba was groping: his erection. His face turned red with embarrassment. "I-it doesn't mean anything! It's just a normal reaction for a guy!"

Kaiba let out a chuckle and gave Jounouchi's bulge a little squeeze making the other boy gasp. "Yeah right, you just want to feel good too." He worked Jounouchi's pants open and released the other boy's erection. "Don't worry, I'll grant your wish..." Kaiba smiled deviously as he took hold of Jounouchi's hard manhood.

Jounouchi looked away in embarrassment at Kaiba's words and tried not to look at the other boy as he moved down to his erection and gave it a slow lick from base to tip. He felt the other boy's lips caress the head and his tongue teased and swirled around it. While Kaiba sucked on the tip he stroked the base with his hand and tightened his grip to create more friction. Jounouchi let out a soft groan and laid his head back, closing his eyes. He kept his arms on the ground at his sides and tensed his fingers, making the tips scrape on the cement. When Kaiba started going down on him he shuddered at the feeling of moist heat slowly swallowing the length of his hard dick. He moaned and quickly grasped Kaiba's head with both hands. "Ahhn..."

Kaiba felt a tingle of excitement at the sound of Jounouchi's voice and began moving his head quickly and roughly. It was his first time giving oral sex to a man, and he used what he had learned from Jounouchi's previous examples. He felt some relief when he heard the other boy's sounds of pleasure. It was difficult to breathe and he felt a little uncertain, but Kaiba was determined to do just as well as Jounouchi, if not better. He wouldn't lose to him at anything. As he doubled his efforts, picking up speed and sucking harder, Jounouchi gripped his hair tighter and arched his back. He guided Kaiba's head and made him take his erection deeper into his mouth and Kaiba did his best not to choke. When Jounouchi's dick started throbbing harder he began moaning louder and squirming, obviously getting closer. He started thrusting his hips faster into Kaiba's mouth then let out a cry and released a load of hot semen into Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba squeezed his eyes tightly, his mouth filled with more than he'd expected, and forced himself to swallow before he pulled off of Jounouchi's erection. He gasped quietly for breath and Jounouchi released his head as Kaiba sat back on his heels. He watched Jounouchi shudder slightly and lay recovering from his orgasm. But Kaiba didn't give him much time. His groin was aching with desire to be inside of him again.

"On your hands and knees."

Jounouchi's eyes shot open with a look of shock. "Y-you want to go all the way?!"

Kaiba reached into his pocket and took something out, a slight smirk on his face. He held up the controller to Jounouchi's wrist band, his finger on the button. "You can refuse, but you'll wish you hadn't."

Jounouchi gritted his teeth with a scowl but said nothing as he slowly rolled over and lifted himself on his hands and knees. Kaiba grabbed the boy's pants and yanked them down roughly, revealing his ass. He took hold of it with both hands and groped it then moved one hand over to prod his anus with his middle finger and slipped it in. He felt Jounouchi's ass tense around his finger and licked his lips with excitement as he pushed it in deeper. He worked a second finger in and began fingering his ass slowly, preparing it for penetration. Jounouchi gradually relaxed and rested his head on the ground as he made small groans with the movement of Kaiba's fingers. Kaiba felt Jounouchi's inner muscles widen and pulled his fingers back out then stood on his knees behind the boy and positioned his erection for the other boy's ass. He slowly and carefully pushed himself in deeply and moaned with a shudder as he gripped Jounouchi's narrow hips tightly. He entered all the way and felt the inside of Jounouchi's ass react when he pressed deeply and touched his prostate with the head of his erection. His insides tensed, but it wasn't from pain. Kaiba began moving slowly and roughly, hearing Jounouchi let out a groan with each deep thrust. He bent over him and wrapped one arm around Jounouchi's stomach while taking hold of his erection with the other hand and started jerking it off while thrusting into his ass.

Jounouchi moaned and panted as jolts of pleasure shot through his body with each of Kaiba's thrusts. He dug his fingertips against the concrete rooftop as his body shivered and shuddered with sexual excitement and ecstasy. He couldn't help but hate how good it felt to have Kaiba in his ass, but he felt incredible when the other boy's erection hit his prostate and his hand jerked off his dick at the same time. He felt dizzy from the intense pleasure and started rocking his body with Kaiba's movements making him reach inside deeper and harder. Kaiba's own sexy moans reached Jounouchi's ears and the sound excited him more. He felt the other boy's hand on his erection start moving faster as he picked up speed with his hips at the same time. Jounouchi let out a sound of surprise when Kaiba suddenly pulled him up while he sat back. He pulled Jounouchi on to his lap and began ramming him roughly and reaching deeper inside of him. Jounouchi couldn't hold back his voice as he started moaning and gasping louder. He leaned his head back on Kaiba's shoulder with his eyes closed and lost himself in the ecstasy of his rising orgasm. Jounouchi rested his hands on Kaiba's thighs and gripped his pants tightly as he grew closer. "K-Kai..ba...!" The feeling of Kaiba's dick hitting harder and deeper inside of him made his erection throb in pleasure with each thrust. He gasped and panted then cried out upon reaching his climax and shot a heavy load into the air and onto the concrete. "Ahhh!"

Kaiba wrapped his arms tightly around Jounouchi as he continued thrusting and ramming into his ass with great force. The sound of Jounouchi's voice moaning his name drove him past his limit and he gave a final thrust into Jounouchi's ass to release his hot, thick load deep inside of him. He moaned loudly and shuddered from the strong waves of pleasure spreading through his body. He dropped back on his ass in exhaustion, pulling Jounouchi with him and keeping a hold on the boy. He rested his head on Jounouchi's shoulder and closed his eyes as he held the trembling, breathless boy in his arms. It felt so good he didn't want to let go. But after a few moments he had gone soft and his manhood slipped out of Jounouchi's ass, letting his load drip out onto the concrete. Jounouchi squirmed slightly in his arms and Kaiba released him. The other boy stood quickly and pulled up his pants, keeping his back to Kaiba as he buttoned and zipped them again.

"There. Satisfied?" Jounouchi asked without even looking at him.

Kaiba remained silent as he stood and fastened his own pants again as well. "For now." Was his response. He actually kind of wished they had stayed like that a while longer, but didn't give voice to the thought. He reached into his pocket and took out a roll of cash. "Here."

Jounouchi turned around and looked curiously at the money as Kaiba handed it to him. "What's-?"

"Your payment, idiot. I told you I'm paying for your services."

Jounouchi glared at him in irritation then looked at the cash in his hand again. "How much is it?"

"52,000." Kaiba answered. (About $500 USD)

Jounouchi's mouth fell open in shock. That was a considerable increase from what he was earning before. If only he could have other customers besides Kaiba, he'd definitely earn the money faster, but the bastard definitely wouldn't allow it, and Jounouchi was afraid to risk going behind the other boy's back.

"Wait, where's last night's payment?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba merely smirked at him. "That was a free preview. I had to make sure I was...satisfied with the product."

Jounouchi blinked then started to shout at Kaiba. "Oi! You can't just-!"

The bell to end lunch period suddenly rang and interrupted Jounouchi. Kaiba walked past Jounouchi and headed for the door. "I'll see you at my place after school."

Jounouchi spun around to stare at Kaiba's back in shock. "What?! We already did it! You can't be serious!"

Kaiba opened the door and looked over his shoulder with a smug smile. "I'm always serious... So you had better be there. My driver will pick you up in the same area as yesterday. Don't be late."

Kaiba left without giving Jounouchi a chance to respond and he was left standing alone on the roof feeling a mixture of surprise, confusion, and anger. A breeze blew, brushing Jounouchi's bangs across his face, but it wasn't enough to cool down his anger. This bastard was a complete sexual deviant, and Jounouchi was at his mercy. He roughly shoved the money into his pocket and stormed to the door after waiting a sufficient amount of time to make sure he wouldn't catch up to Kaiba. Jounouchi had always eagerly awaited the end of the school day everyday. Now he really dreaded it.

* * *

"Mm...ahh..."

Jounouchi leaned his head back and tried desperately to stifle his moans, to little success. If they slipped out too much they would echo off the bathroom walls. Even though no one was in there because it was lunchtime he didn't want to risk anyone walking in and hearing him. The only other sounds were Kaiba's own moans and the muffled buzzing of the vibrator stuffed inside his ass along with Kaiba's dick. Jounouchi arched his back and pressed his feet harder on either side of the stall door, trying to keep his legs up. If anyone did walk in and saw two sets of legs sitting on the toilet it would be bad. He squirmed and strained against the belt that bound his hands behind his back as Kaiba started moving him up and down on his dick faster.

"Damn it, Kaiba..." Jounouchi growled through clenched teeth. "Does your depravity ever end?"

Kaiba panted and grinned as he leaned in close to Jounouchi's ear. "First of all, I'm surprised you even know such a big word..." He made a soft groan before continuing. "Second...I've been pretty stressed with work and need some relief..."

"_HE'S stressed with work?!_" Jounouchi thought in disbelief. He groaned and gritted his teeth, finding it harder to hold back his voice as his orgasm grew closer. He panted and gasped and was almost on the verge of coming when suddenly the door to the bathroom creaked loudly as it was opened and two male students entered chatting loudly. Jounouchi gasped wide-eyed and Kaiba quickly set him down on his lap and stopped moving as they both grew quiet, their erections throbbing wildly from being on the verge of blowing. Jounouchi realized the vibrator was still buzzing, though its sound was muffled. Fortunately the boys were busy talking about an upcoming test as they relieved themselves and hopefully couldn't hear it.

After a moment, Kaiba grinned mischievously and suddenly started moving Jounouchi to make him ride his dick again. Jounouchi gasped quietly and tried to look over his shoulder at Kaiba. "Idiot! What are you doing?!" he hissed in a harsh whisper.

Kaiba moved Jounouchi around making his erection rub around inside the other boy's ass and Jounouchi tensed as he shut his eyes tightly, his groans rumbling in his throat as he tried to suppress them. The boys were about to leave, they were washing their hands now. All Jounouchi had to do was hold out a little longer. They were crossing the bathroom. They were almost to the door.

Kaiba lifted Jounouchi up then dropped him again making his dick hit deep and hard inside of him and Jounouchi let out a gasp and a moan escaped his lips.

The door creaked open loudly as one boy opened it. "Hmm? You hear something?"

"I think it was the guy in the stall."

"Maybe he needs to eat more fiber."

The two laughed as they walked out and the door swung shut behind them. Jounouchi was overcome with relief as he and Kaiba were left alone again and started letting his voice out a little more freely, unable to hold back anymore. Kaiba's erection throbbed in his ass and the vibrator hummed against his prostate, sending tremors of intense pleasure through his manhood. He felt the warm breath of a pant on his ear and heard a deep voiced, whispered moan.

"Ah...Jounouchi..."

Jounouchi blushed as his excitement reached its limit and he arched his back with a moan of pleasure and ecstasy. He released a large load into the toilet paper in Kaiba's hand used to prevent a mess. Jounouchi shuddered then grew lax with weakness and hung his head.

Kaiba hugged Jounouchi tightly from behind and pressed his face against the other boy's neck as he finally reached his own climax and released a hot, heavy load inside of Jounouchi. He shuddered hard and let out a groan of satisfaction. He turned off the vibrator in Jounouchi's ass then rested his head on his shoulder while the other boy leaned back against him. Jounouchi's legs lost their strength and slipped off the stall door. Kaiba lifted his head and gave Jounouchi's neck a light kiss. The other boy was no doubt mad at him for this act, but as long as Kaiba could have him he would endure the negative feelings.

"Let me go." Jounouchi muttered after catching his breath. Kaiba loosened and removed the belt and Jounouchi brought his arms around in front of him to rub his sore wrists. Fortunately he had a jacket on so hopefully the sleeves kept the belt from leaving marks on his wrists. He lifted up slightly and Kaiba's softening manhood slipped out of his ass. Jounouchi could feel Kaiba's semen dripping out of his anus and fall into the toilet between their legs. After being screwed almost everyday for more than two weeks his asshole grew used to penetration. The mess Kaiba let out inside of him seemed to leak out more easily now and Jounouchi felt some embarrassment over it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be for a guy.

Kaiba suddenly reached between Jounouchi's legs and grabbed the cord to the vibrator then pulled it all the way out. Jounouchi shivered as it slipped out and more of Kaiba's semen poured out with it. Kaiba suddenly cupped Jounouchi's chin with his free hand and made him lean his head back then whispered in his ear, "So, does it feel good having my cum fill you up?" he asked in a low voice.

Jounouchi swallowed hard. "O-of course not! It's gross!" he yelled, his face red with embarrassment. "Now let go!"

Kaiba chuckled in amusement and let Jounouchi go finally. They began cleaning themselves up and readjusting their clothes in silence, not looking at each other as they did. Jounouchi grabbed the handle to the bathroom stall about to open it but Kaiba suddenly took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away. He turned Jounouchi and backed him against the wall pinning his hand over his head and grabbed the other, doing the same. He pressed against Jounouchi, keeping him from moving away. Kaiba leaned in to kiss him but Jounouchi turned his head with an annoyed frown. Kaiba hesitated then gave Jounouchi's neck a long, slow lick and felt the other boy shiver as goosebumps raised on his skin. He gave Jounouchi's ear a light kiss before murmuring softly in it, "Look at me."

Jounouchi let out a soft sigh then turned his head back to Kaiba but kept his eyes cast away. Kaiba kissed Jounouchi's lips and he felt Kaiba's tongue flicking them and granted him access into his mouth, too weary to fight him. Jounouchi slowly closed his eyes as he and Kaiba began making out slowly at first, but soon grew more passionate. Kaiba slipped his hands from Jounouchi's wrists up to his hands and intertwined their fingers, holding his hands with a firm but gentle grip. They continued kissing until they ran out of breath then finally separated and panted heavily. Jounouchi hung his head keeping his eyes closed. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Kaiba didn't respond. For a long moment he remained quiet, his hands tensing to grip Jounouchi's more tightly. Finally he leaned in by Jounouchi's ear and murmured in a low, cold voice, "I told you, because I can."

Jounouchi grew rigid with anger as Kaiba's fingers slipped from his and he pulled away, letting Jounouchi's arms drop to his sides again. He took a roll of cash out of his pocket, the usual 52,000, and stuffed it into Jounouchi's jacket. Without another word, Kaiba opened the stall door and walked out, leaving Jounouchi alone. Jounouchi slowly slid down the wall and slumped to the ground in a sitting position. He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on them. There was at least 15 minutes left before lunch ended, but Jounouchi wasn't feeling hungry. In fact, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Kaiba was a confusing individual, and he made Jounouchi feel a myriad of different feelings. At times he was cold and harsh, sometimes he was condescending and mocking. But then there were times when he was tender and passionate, and it made Jounouchi feel like he was bearable. Then he showed that cold-hearted side again and Jounouchi disliked him even more.

He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. No, that wasn't right. He knew exactly how much more he could take.

None.

{*}

Jounouchi leaned back in his chair staring up at the classroom ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had to think of a way to free himself from Kaiba. There must be something he could do.

"Jounouchi-Kun."

He couldn't just break it off, not with the dirt Kaiba had on him. Maybe there was some way around it.

"Um, Jounouchi-Kun?"

What if he got dirt on Kaiba and blackmailed him instead?

"Class is over, Jounouchi-Kun..."

Jounouchi smiled excitedly. That's it! If he could blackmail Kaiba back then he could break away from him finally. All he had to do was get evidence against him. Something scandalous; something like...Kaiba having forceful sex with another guy.

"Are you listening, Jounouchi-Kun?"

A triumphant grin spread on Jounouchi's face. It was perfect! All he had to do was secretly tape them having sex then edit his own face out and he could back Kaiba into a corner, turning the tables on him. Then he'd finally be free.

"Let me try, Yuugi. _Oi, Jounouchi_!"

Jounouchi let out a scream and was thrown sideways out of his chair from the sudden shout in his ear. He quickly leapt to his feet again with an angry scowl. "Honda! Don't just go shouting in people's ears like that, idiot!" he yelled.

Honda laughed and gave Jounouchi a big grin. "Well, if you'd paid attention the first few times I wouldn't have had to yell."

Jounouchi blinked. "What? Oh, Sorry. My mind was just elsewhere..."

"Is something wrong, Jounouchi-Kun?" Yuugi asked, his large eyes filled with concern.

Jounouchi looked at his friend and his guilt began eating away at him again. He couldn't stand lying and keeping secrets from the others. He knew they'd do anything to help him, but Jounouchi just couldn't let them get involved in this. He patted the shorter boy's head playfully and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's not that big a deal, really. I'll be alright."

Yuugi gave Jounouchi a small smile and nodded. "Ok, but if you need anything you know you can tell us." He fiddled with the Sennen Puzzle around his neck. "After all, we are friends."

Jounouchi could almost see Other Yuugi's face in his mind, smiling encouragingly. His anxiety eased and he smiled gratefully at Yuugi. "Thanks, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked at him hopefully. "So, Jounouchi-Kun, are you free today? Honda-Kun and I were thinking of going see Anzu at work."

"And maybe get a free meal!" Honda grinned.

Yuugi laughed. "I don't think Anzu can do that, Honda-Kun."

Jounouchi was about to answer then hesitated. He felt a familiar chill run down his spine and his smile faded. Slowly, he cast his eyes towards the doorway of the classroom and met the cold blue irises of Kaiba. He was leaning against the door with his arms folded, the usual smirk on his face. Jounouchi's heart sank and he looked back at his friends. "Um, well..."

Kaiba's silent message had been received and he stood waiting on Jounouchi to turn his friends down. He suddenly gave a start at feeling a vibration in his pocket and quickly pulled his phone out. He flipped it open to find a message from one of his men about a problem they encountered with his new Duel Disk that required his attention. He frowned sharply in irritation then looked back at Jounouchi. The other boy was broken heartedly explaining that he wouldn't be able to accompany his friends because of work. He couldn't have looked more depressed if someone had shot his dog. Was it really so horrible being with him? For a moment Kaiba felt a dull ache in his chest. He sighed quietly and turned out of the room and began walking away as he typed something into his phone.

"Sorry about that, guys." Jounouchi said with a heavy heart. Yuugi's disappointed face truly hurt him. The other boy always managed to give Jounouchi a smile, but his eyes showed his emotions too well. Jounouchi's phone suddenly started buzzing and he quickly took it out of his pocket and opened it to read the message he had received.

"Something came up. You're off today."

Jounouchi blinked a couple of times to make sure he was reading correctly, then a big grin spread across his face. He closed his phone and put it away again giving the others a smile. "Change of plans. Looks like I'm not needed today after all."

Yuugi's face lit up with a smile of excitement. "Really? That's great, Jounouchi-Kun!"

Honda gave Jounouchi a smack on the back, staggering the other boy. "About time! You could use a break. Besides, we're really starting to miss you."

Jounouchi regained his balance after the hard pat on the back. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But..." He gave them a somewhat devious smile. "I don't think this will be going on too much longer."

As the three left class Jounouchi became more and more confident in his plan. He would get a camera using Kaiba's own money then film his downfall. There was no way Kaiba would risk ruining his precious image to keep Jounouchi as a sex toy. No more sexual harassment at school. No more having to keep his shirt on in the locker room to hide the hickeys on his body. No more letting down his friends and hurting their feelings. No more getting screwed by some sexually deviant beast. But most importantly...

No more Kaiba.

* * *

The bell to signal that first period was about to begin rang and students crowded the halls getting their books from their lockers or making their way to class. Kaiba sighed wearily as he gathered his own books. It was only the beginning of the school day and already he felt tired. His employees' incompetence drained him mentally and physically. Worse, he hadn't even had Jounouchi to relieve his stress or give him comfort. Holding him in his arms and feeling the warmth of the other boy's bare skin against his own brought a strange sense of solace. The kisses and embraces from Jounouchi may have been unwilling on his part, but it was the closest thing to affection Kaiba had received since before his parents' deaths. He almost couldn't remember what loving tenderness was like. Sometimes it seemed like it was more of a phantom dream than a distant memory.

He climbed up the stairs to the school's second floor where his first class was taking place. Most of the students had already emptied out of the hallway, though some still hung about and conversed during what time was left before the next bell. As Kaiba reached the top of the stairs and took a left, he spotted two such students at the end of the hall. One of them was Jounouchi, and the other...

Kaiba halted abruptly in surprise. The other was Amakura Mia. She and Jounouchi stood talking and laughing casually, acting far too friendly and familiar. He said something and she giggled in response, giving him a playful little shove. Kaiba grew tense with anger as his hands slowly curled into fists. Memories of their meeting in the classroom flashed in his mind. Their passionate kiss, his hand beneath her skirt, her moans of pleasure from his touch, and his arm around her as he supported her after making her come. Kaiba gritted his teeth as he stood seething at the sight of the two together. He had told Jounouchi to cut ties with anyone who had been a customer, and he had ignored him. Did he intend to have sex with her again? Was he going to betray Kaiba for that girl? Jounouchi was supposed to be his, no one else's! The thought of the two of them together infuriated Kaiba. He needed to break them up, to get Jounouchi away from her, but was reluctant to just approach out of nowhere and drag him away. He didn't want to cause a scene.

Or did he?

"You're full of it!" Mia laughed.

Jounouchi gave her a big, playful grin. "It's true, I totally could have won! I let the other guy win the race to spare him the embarrassment of losing. I'm just that kind of guy."

"But I heard you were lagging behind and exhausted almost half way through the lap!" Mia countered.

Jounouchi laughed nervously. "Oh, I-I was just uh, you know...giving him a head start so he could win!" He wasn't going to admit that his performance during P.E. was failing due to Kaiba assaulting him at school and leaving him exhausted all the time. He was about to say something else when a sudden loud groan of pain floated down the hall to them. They quickly turned to look and saw a few students crowding around someone by the lockers.

"Hey, are you ok?" A boy asked.

"What's wrong?" A girl inquired worriedly.

Jounouchi and Mia quickly walked over to see what the commotion was about and saw someone leaning against the lockers hunched over and holding their stomach as if in terrible pain. When he took a closer look Jounouchi realized who it was and his eyes grew wide. "K-Kaiba?!" Jounouchi suddenly felt a mixture of surprise and concern.

Kaiba didn't look up, he continued holding his stomach and tried to stand and walk forward. "It's...nothing." he said through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine...guh!" He stumbled and dropped to his knees. The students around him began to panic.

"Hey, someone should take him to the nurse's office!" The previous boy said.

"But she's going to be out until after lunch!" Another girl responded.

"I just need...to rest a while..." Kaiba said in a strained voice, breathing heavily.

Jounouchi pushed the other students aside and took hold of Kaiba. "Come on, I'm bringing you to the nurse's office." He helped the other boy stand and put his arm over his shoulders, letting him lean on him for support. Everyone moved aside as Jounouchi and Kaiba made their way to the first floor and the nurse's office.

{*}

As the girl in the hallway had stated, the nurse wasn't there when they arrived but the door had been left unlocked. Jounouchi shut the door behind them and walked Kaiba to the back of the room where a few beds were located separated by a section of curtains. Jounouchi approached one with Kaiba. "You should rest here until you feel-wah!"

Kaiba suddenly shoved Jounouchi on the bed roughly and he fell on top of it on his stomach. He quickly rolled over and looked up wide-eyed as Kaiba swung the curtain shut behind him, his cold, hard eyes glaring down at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi sat up and pointed at Kaiba in stunned disbelief. "Y-you bastard! You were faking?!" he yelled as his disbelief turned to anger. He had actually been worried about Kaiba, and it was for nothing.

Kaiba's face was stoic but his eyes showed his anger. He walked up to the bed and pushed Jounouchi roughly, making him fall on his back again and climbed over him, keeping him pinned down. "Shut up." He grabbed Jounouchi's shirt and yanked it up roughly, baring the other boy's torso.

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's shoulders and struggled to push him off. "Stop! Get off, you idiot!" As he tried to force himself up, the other boy reached into his pocket quickly and Jounouchi suddenly felt a sharp jolt shoot up his right arm; he fell back again with a yelp of surprise. "Aah!" Jounouchi grabbed his trembling arm wide-eyed and looked at the wrist band Kaiba had given him. He'd forgotten about its 'special function' because Kaiba hadn't used it since the first night. He flicked his hand a couple of times and glared up at Kaiba. "What the hell is your problem, you bastard?"

Kaiba released the controller to the wrist cuff in his pocket and straddled Jounouchi's lap. He placed a hand on one side of Jounouchi's head and leaned over him, looking down into his eyes. "I told you to stay away from all past customers. Amakura Mia is included among those people."

Jounouchi gritted his teeth with a scowl. "Mia is just a friend! We're not doing anything!"

Kaiba roughly grabbed both of Jounouchi's wrists and pinned his arms over his head then leaned in close to his face. "I don't want you going near anyone who has had you before. I don't want them going after you again. You're mine now!"

Before Jounouchi could respond Kaiba kissed him hard and it was almost painful. Jounouchi squirmed beneath Kaiba, but the other boy was determined not to let him get away. All of this because he was talking to Mia? This guy was nuts!

Kaiba finally broke off the kiss and moved down to Jounouchi's neck then kissed down to his chest where he flicked his tongue over one of Jounouchi's nipples, making it erect. He sucked on it then gave it a bite and Jounouchi let out a gasp. Kaiba began sucking roughly on the skin of Jounouchi's chest in different spots leaving red marks where ever his lips touched. The other boy squirmed in protest but Kaiba just tightened his grip on his wrists. He lifted his head and looked up at Jounouchi. "If you don't want to find out what the next level of volts feels like I suggest you behave." he warned.

Jounouchi turned his head away with an angered scowl, but his struggles ceased and Kaiba continued leaving his marks all over Jounouchi's chest. He released Jounouchi's wrists and worked open the other boy's pants to remove his soft manhood and began licking it all over. It was just starting to get hard when Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's head and pushed on it.

"Stop! I don't want it!" he shouted.

Kaiba scowled slightly but pulled up. "Fine, if that's how it is..." He grabbed Jounouchi's pants and yanked them down then flipped him over on his stomach. "We'll get right to it."

Jounouchi tried to fight himself free but Kaiba pinned his arm behind his back and held him down. He straddled Jounouchi's thighs and used his other hand to undo his pants then position his already erect manhood for Jounouchi's ass and pressed the tip to his anus.

Jounouchi grew cold all over with dread and tried to look back over his shoulder. "W-wait! I'm not even read-ahh!"

Kaiba pushed himself in deeply and shuddered when he felt Jounouchi's muscles clench and tighten around his dick. He laid on top of Jounouchi while keeping the boy's arm pinned in place and began rocking his hips to thrust deep and hard into Jounouchi. The other boy groaned in pain as his face scrunched up and he gritted his teeth.

"I-idiot...it...h-hurts...!" he growled through his teeth. His asshole burned with each thrust Kaiba made into him and his arm ached from its awkward position. The pain was terrible; he couldn't even feel any kind of pleasure now. Jounouchi had no idea Kaiba's possessive nature would drive him to get violent. All he could do was bury his face in the sheets and wait for Kaiba to finish.

Kaiba continued pushing deep and hard into Jounouchi's ass and started picking up speed. He moaned at the tightness of the other boy's inner muscles from the position they were in. His dick was being squeezed tighter and the friction brought greater pleasure and heat. Kaiba licked the rim of Jounouchi's ear then nibbled it a bit harder than usual, making Jounouchi let out a groan that sounded more like a growl. Kaiba couldn't hold back his voice as he started getting close already and his erection throbbed hard with overwhelming desire. He began ramming Jounouchi's ass faster feeling light-headed as the hot, tight insides squeezed his dick until it was almost difficult to move. Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's hair with his free hand and yanked his head back then whispered into his ear, "Say my name. Say the name of the one you belong to." he murmured.

Jounouchi gritted his teeth and sucked air in sharply making a hiss of pain. He tightly clutched the sheets in his free hand and a low growl rumbled in his throat. He didn't say anything and Kaiba's frustration grew as he started thrusting harder and tightened his grip on Jounouchi's hair. "Say it! Cry out the name of the person who owns you! The only one you will look at and give yourself to from now on!"

Still Jounouchi refused to speak. Why wouldn't he say it? Why wouldn't he just call his name like always? Kaiba's muscles grew tense as his pleasure started to peak, bringing him to the verge of his orgasm.

Jounouchi's lips parted as he gasped and panted and forced the words out. "I...absolutely..." He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder with a fierce glare. "HATE YOU!"

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock while the other boy spoke and he reached his climax at the same time, spilling his thick, hot load deep inside of Jounouchi. Though he had achieved the maximum height of pleasure in his groin a sharp pain filled Kaiba's chest and distracted him from it. He barely even noticed the pleasure of his orgasm over it.

Jounouchi shut his eyes again and his body tensed as Kaiba's hot semen spilled inside of him. It stung his sore, raw insides as it filled him and he made another groan of pain. Kaiba released his hair and his head dropped on the bed again. He panted heavily and gradually relaxed, grateful the act was finally over. He felt Kaiba climb off of him and exhaled in relief. He didn't even bother to open his eyes and look at him as he turned on his side and curled up, aching and exhausted. His eyes stung as a moist heat filled them and started to overflow.

Kaiba cleaned himself up with tissue on the table by the bed and straightened out his clothes then glanced at Jounouchi. The other boy laid curled up in the fetal position as Kaiba's semen leaked out of his swollen, red orifice and onto the sheets. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. A tear dripped out from the corner of his eye and ran over the bridge of his nose. Kaiba's chest tightened until it throbbed with a dull ache. There was sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked upon the result of his violent act. He hadn't meant to hurt Jounouchi, that wasn't what he had wanted. He only wanted the other boy to know he didn't want him close to anyone he had shared a romantic relationship with. He was afraid Jounouchi would want to be with them instead of him. Why didn't he just put it into words? Why didn't he just say what he felt instead? Why couldn't he control his anger instead of it controlling him? At this rate he would only drive Jounouchi away, not bring him closer. As Kaiba moved back to the bed and laid a hand on Jounouchi's arm the other boy jumped as if in fear and swung his arm to knock Kaiba's hand away.

"Don't touch me! Just get away, you psycho!" he yelled, glaring at Kaiba with red, wet eyes.

Kaiba pulled his hand back and stared at Jounouchi in silence for a moment then turned away. When he spoke he used a tone that hid his feelings, "This was hardly satisfying, not worth any payment. You will make up for it tomorrow. I have business to attend to so just take a break today." It wasn't true, of course, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to do anymore to Jounouchi that day. He had already done the unspeakable. All because of a deep-seated fear instilled in him long ago.

Kaiba swung the curtain aside then paused, keeping his back to the other boy. "Jounouchi..." He turned his head to glance at Jounouchi over his shoulder. "Don't ever betray me." His tone was stern but his voice was soft.

With that said, Kaiba walked away at a brisk pace and quickly left the room. He couldn't look at Jounouchi anymore, and he didn't want to be looked at anymore either. Those brown eyes so full of anger and hate had stung unlike any time before. The words the other boy had spoken echoed loudly in Kaiba's mind and he flinched as if there was some physical force behind them, landing a blow directly to his aching chest. The empty hallway suddenly blurred in his vision and he stopped in his tracks. Kaiba slowly reached up to touch the corner of his eye then pulled his hand back to stare at his fingertips, wet with tears.

{*}

Jounouchi remained lying on his side in the state Kaiba had left him in. Class had already started, but he had no interest in attending. He couldn't take it anymore; this was the last straw. Kaiba was trying to take over his life. Right now it was people he had been involved with sexually, but what if Yuugi and the others were next? What if Kaiba tried to take him away from them too? Jounouchi couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't. After school today, while he was free, he would buy the video camera. And tomorrow while Kaiba was once again taking him against his will Jounouchi would obtain his own blackmail evidence. He was going to have his revenge.

Jounouchi slowly and carefully pulled his pants back up and crawled up on the bed to lay his head on the pillow. Exhausted and hurt, he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Jounouchi's shoulders were killing him; he'd been lugging his heavy book bag around and the weight made the straps dig into his muscles, but it would be worth it. Today he was going to get the dirt on Kaiba that would save him from that bastard, and possibly even get him the money for Shizuka's operation. Kaiba wasn't in the bedroom yet when he arrived so he set his heavy bag on the ground and unzipped it. He had multiple school books stacked on top of each other making a small pedestal for his camera which sat on top of them. The books gave it enough height to reach the area he would leave unzipped so it could film from inside his bag. He positioned it so the camera was pointed toward the bed then pressed the record button. Jounouchi soon heard footsteps approaching the room and quickly zipped the bag again but left the section that the was in front of the lens open just enough for it to capture the act.

Kaiba entered and shut the door behind him then walked over by the bed without even looking at Jounouchi. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside then glanced over at Jounouchi. "What are you waiting for? Get undressed already." He paused and glanced at Jounouchi's overstuffed bag on the ground next to him and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What's with that?"

Jounouchi panicked slightly. It was true his book bag was never this full, but he didn't think Kaiba would question it. "It's uh..." He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Well, since _someone_ keeps raping me practically everyday after school, I keep missing out on finishing my homework and receive double assignments in class."

Kaiba's eyes lingered on Jounouchi's book bag for a moment longer then he looked up at him with a smirk. "Hmmph, I go to school, run a company, have sex with you after school and I still manage to finish my work just fine."

Jounouchi's eyebrow twitched as he frowned deeply in irritation. "So nice to know that raping me during _and_ after school everyday doesn't wear you out as much as it does me." he muttered. He wanted to include as many details as he could on camera.

Kaiba gave Jounouchi a smug grin. "You keep saying rape, but you seem to enjoy it just fine. The way you moan when I'm in your ass..."

"Sh-shut up, idiot!" Jounouchi snapped, his face getting red. "Who would enjoy such a thing?! I-it's only the body's natural reaction, I can't help it! Besides," His face returned to its normal color and he narrowed his eyes sharply. "You don't really think I enjoyed what you did to me yesterday, do you?"

Kaiba's face melted into its stoic expression once more and he stared at Jounouchi in silence, not responding to the boy's question. The lack of remorse on Kaiba's face only made Jounouchi angry. "Sexually harassing me at school is one thing, but to violently rape me in the nurse's office just because you were jealous of me talking to a girl is messed up, even for you! You really are a psycho!"

Kaiba slowly approached Jounouchi and he grew tense with anxiety at the hard look in those blue eyes. With such an expressionless face Jounouchi had no idea what Kaiba was thinking, but surely his words must have angered him. He swallowed quietly but stood his ground, showing no fear. Kaiba stopped inches from Jounouchi and for a moment he just looked him without saying a word. Jounouchi grew uncomfortable under his cold gaze, and just as he was about to question Kaiba the other boy started to lift his hand and Jounouchi flinched and shut his eyes, expecting a blow or some form of violence. Instead he felt a gentle caress on his face and Kaiba's thumb lightly brushed his cheek. Jounouchi quickly opened his eyes and looked at Kaiba in surprise. Kaiba's hard eyes and face had softened as he looked at Jounouchi with what almost seemed like a sad expression.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he said softly. "I just don't want you to be with anyone but me."

Jounouchi's cheeks grew flushed. He stared at Kaiba in silence, feeling unsure of what to think. Of all the things he had expected Kaiba to say, that wasn't one of them. Jounouchi hadn't really stopped to think about the reason behind Kaiba's actions. The fact that Kaiba had been jealous... Did it mean...he liked him?

Kaiba slowly started to lean in and Jounouchi swallowed hard then closed his eyes, waiting for Kaiba's lips to meet his. Kaiba suddenly grabbed the back of Jounouchi's head with the hand that had been caressing his cheek and gripped the boy's hair, bringing his lips to Jounouchi's ear.

"I'm paying for you, so that makes you _my_ property now."

Jounouchi let out a quiet gasp then cried out as Kaiba took hold of the front of his shirt and yanked him forward toward the bed. He spun the other boy to put his back to the bed and roughly shoved him on it. Jounouchi hit the bed on his back and Kaiba was on him before he could react. Kaiba he quickly straddled Jounouchi's lap to pin him on the bed while his legs hung over the side. Jounouchi kicked and thrashed as Kaiba began roughly removing his uniform jacket; he jerked Jounouchi up by the front of the jacket and pulled it down his arms and slipped it off. Jounouchi's heart started pounding rapidly in panic as Kaiba grew more forceful and started yanking his shirt up over his head next. After removing his shirt and jacket Kaiba pushed Jounouchi back down again.

"Bastard! Stop!" Jounouchi yelled. He was used to Kaiba being a little rough, but not like this. He would have great video footage to use against him, but at the moment it did nothing to calm his anxiety. The other boy was starting to grow a little violent again, and Jounouchi wasn't free to fight back. His heart was beating so hard he was sure even Kaiba was probably able to hear it.

Kaiba pinned Jounouchi's wrists on either side of his head and leaned in close, looking into Jounouchi's eyes. "Cooperate. Don't fight back and I won't end up hurting you again." He lowered his head and touched his forehead to the side of Jounouchi's head, almost like a nuzzle. "Don't make me hurt you."

His voice was suddenly soft and instead of an angry or threatening tone it sounded more pleading. Jounouchi grew still and quiet for a moment. Kaiba's head remained down by his own and he felt the warm breath against his neck. His breathing felt soft but quick. Quicker than calm breathing. He didn't really want to hurt him, did he? Jounouchi just couldn't understand Kaiba, and it made him feel conflicted inside.

Jounouchi closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll cooperate." he muttered. "Just quit hurting me, damn it."

Kaiba let out a silent breath and kissed Jounouchi's neck then kissed it again a little further down. He released Jounouchi's wrists and reached down to open the other boy's pants as he continued trailing kisses down his body to his groin and took out Jounouchi's soft manhood. He kissed and sucked on it lightly then began licking all over as it slowly started growing erect. Kaiba took Jounouchi deep into his mouth and heard the other boy let out a soft groan. He began moving his head and sucking him off while gripping the base and stroking it. Kaiba wanted to hear Jounouchi moan more, he wanted to make him feel good. He started moving his head faster while tightening his mouth for greater friction and heard Jounouchi let out another groan, this one louder. A tremor of excitement made Kaiba shudder and his groin began to throb as it started growing erect as well. He doubled his efforts and Jounouchi began to moan more, heightening Kaiba's own arousal. The sex from the day before had left him feeling empty and unsatisfied and he intended to make up for it today. He worked his tongue on the hard, hot member filling his mouth while squeezing and stroking the base. Kaiba increased the strength of his sucking, eliciting a sweet moan of pleasure from Jounouchi. Kaiba shuddered with sexual excitement at the beautiful sound and started taking Jounouchi as deep as he could into his mouth.

"Ahh...mm..." Jounouchi wanted to hold his voice in, but Kaiba's mouth felt too good. It was as if he was working harder than before to pleasure him. When Kaiba started to deep throat him a loud moan slipped out and he grasped the other boy's hair. He dug his fingers into Kaiba's dark hair and tightened his grip as Kaiba started going down on him harder and faster. Jounouchi's mind began to feel hazy as his climax started to rise and he moved his hips with Kaiba's head as his moans grew more intense. Jounouchi thrust into Kaiba's mouth moaning and gasping as the pressure in his groin grew stronger, then a burst of pleasure gripped him and he leaned his head back with a small cry as his semen filled Kaiba's mouth. Jounouchi shivered and panted hard as Kaiba pulled off of his erection after swallowing his load. He felt the bed shift as Kaiba crawled over him but didn't open his eyes to look at him. He heard Kaiba's chuckle then felt his breath on his lips as the other boy came close.

"For someone who's being 'raped', you sure are enjoying it, aren't you?" he said smugly before giving Jounouchi's lips a light kiss. He leaned against Jounouchi and pressed his hips into the other boy's, rubbing the bulge in his pants against Jounouchi's groin. "Now it's time for you to return the favor." he whispered.

Jounouchi opened his eyes to give Kaiba a sharp glare and frowned angrily but said nothing. Kaiba gave a soft snort then stood again and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Finish getting undressed." He grinned mischievously. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Jounouchi scowled growing tense with anger but again said nothing and picked up his hips to remove his pants and finished undressing as Kaiba did the same. Jounouchi sat on the edge of the bed naked as Kaiba stood in front of him. He took Jounouchi's chin and tilted his head back to make him look up at him. As he started to lean in to kiss him the other boy turned away sharply with a frown and denied Kaiba's kiss. He smirked and stood straight again. "Fine, if that's how you want to be..." He grabbed the back of Jounouchi's head and forced his face in front of his hard dick. "Then get to work." he ordered.

Jounouchi gritted his teeth then took hold of Kaiba's erection and started stroking it slowly. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head then began licking it as he continued rubbing his hand up and down the shaft, starting to move it faster. He slipped the head into his mouth and sucked on it while swirling his tongue around the tip then took it deeper into his mouth. Kaiba let out a soft groan and placed a hand on Jounouchi's head. He began thrusting his hips slowly making Jounouchi take him deeper until the head pressed into the back of his throat. The familiar act that he'd performed almost everyday for nearly three weeks now brought Jounouchi a sense of disgust. He was pleasuring the person that had violently raped him only a day ago. He felt sickened by himself, but at the same time felt some small relief at the thought that this very act would seal Kaiba's fate and save him from this torture. Jounouchi picked up speed with his head and started deep throating Kaiba harder, his body working more on its own from instinct and memory than at his command. He felt Kaiba's fingers brushing through his bangs on the side of his head gently. The feeling was almost tender and Jounouchi started to relax. Then the other boy spoke.

"You're working hard at it, Jounouchi," He smirked teasingly. "Did you miss not getting to suck me off yesterday? Or maybe you enjoyed getting raped?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened then narrowed with anger and he jerked his head back to glare up at Kaiba. "Asshole! Who would enjoy-Mmph!"

Kaiba forced his erection back into Jounouchi's mouth and grabbed his head with both hands as he started thrusting his hips roughly. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good today." He panted then grinned wickedly. "I even got a new present for you to make up for yesterday."

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's hips and groaned as the other boy forcefully violated his mouth. The head of his erection hit the back of his throat repeatedly and Jounouchi had to fight the urge to choke. He involuntarily tightened his lips around the hard, swollen erection being repeatedly thrust into his mouth. Jounouchi's nails dug into Kaiba's hips but he was unable to stop the other boy's momentum as Kaiba started picking up speed. He heard Kaiba's moans growing more intense, indicating he was getting close and Jounouchi eagerly awaited the other boy's release. With one last thrust of his hips, Kaiba shoved his dick into Jounouchi's mouth with a loud moan and released his entire load down his throat, forcing Jounouchi to swallow it all. Jounouchi gulped hard then pushed Kaiba's hips, making the other boy pull out. Jounouchi gasped deeply for air and coughed, holding his throat. "B-bastard!" he gasped. "Idiot! Asshole!" He coughed again and panted heavily, gradually starting to catch his breath.

Kaiba tilted Jounouchi's head back to make him look up at him. "Be more cooperative and everything will be fine."

Jounouchi scowled at Kaiba. "Nothing's fine when it comes to you!"

Kaiba chuckled and lightly kissed Jounouchi's lips. Jounouchi's eyes shifted to look away from him, but he didn't refuse Kaiba this time so he started kissing him more deeply. Jounouchi's lips didn't respond to his at first, but a light bite from Kaiba's teeth caused the other boy's lips to part and Kaiba took the chance to slip his tongue in. He leaned forward more causing Jounouchi to lay back and the two began making out more fervently. Kaiba pressed his bare body to Jounouchi's and pressed their groins together, giving his hips a little thrust into his. The other boy let out a groan in the kiss as their hard, hot erections rubbed together. He rocked and rubbed his dick on Jounouchi's, feeling the other boy's own erection growing hot and throbbing with arousal. Kaiba finally broke off the kiss panting softly and tilted his head to the side of Jounouchi's head and gave his earlobe a nibble before whispering into his ear, "I'll make you feel good whether you want it or not."

Jounouchi tensed in anger beneath Kaiba and glared fiercely at him. "I definitely...don't..." he said breathlessly.

Kaiba grinned smugly, feeling a sense of excitement at that stubborn attitude. "We'll see... Now, on your hands and knees."

With a heavy sigh, Jounouchi rolled over and climbed farther onto the bed on his hands and knees. He could practically feel Kaiba's hungry eyes taking in the view from behind. He expected to feel Kaiba follow immediately, but for some reason the other boy hadn't even climbed on the bed yet. "Oi, what are you waiting for? Let's get this over with already!" he called over his shoulder.

Jounouchi heard Kaiba snort. "Eager to get it in the ass again so soon?"

Jounouchi hung his head and curled his fingers on the bed until he was tightly gripping the sheets. He was sick of these jabs and insults, but took some satisfaction in the thought that it would soon be over. He discreetly glanced over at his book bag containing his secret weapon and his lips parted in small grin.

It vanished quickly when he heard the clinking noise as Kaiba climbed onto the bed. Jounouchi started to turn back and swing his arm, but Kaiba just caught it and slapped one of the cuffs on Jounouchi's wrist. Jounouchi gasped as Kaiba forced his weight on Jounouchi making the other boy fall on his stomach and grabbed his other arm, forcing it behind his back and cuffing it as well.

"Damn it, Kaiba!" Jounouchi growled. "What the hell is this for?! I told you I was cooperating!" Now he knew why Kaiba hadn't followed him onto the bed right away; he had been getting that damn box of toys out. Jounouchi really couldn't stand this guy.

Kaiba planted a hand on the side of Jounouchi's head and leaned in close. "I figured you'd be less than willing to cooperate when you saw your new toy."

Jounouchi swallowed hard. Anything this guy bought showed just how twisted he was. He was almost scared to see what it was. He felt Kaiba pull back and tried to turn his head to look at the other boy. "I'm not in the mood for your sick games, so just-!"

Kaiba's hands came around his face and Jounouchi was quickly silenced with the ball gag. Kaiba tugged it into place before fastening it tightly. Jounouchi shook his head to no avail, and a muffled string of curses followed. Kaiba rolled Jounouchi over onto his back and he glared up at the other boy fiercely, but those blue eyes that looked back into his were just as cool and unaffected as always. Did this bastard even have any feelings?

The look Jounouchi gave him sent a shiver of excitement through Kaiba. He grinned and reached over to the box to grab the newest toy he had bought. "Don't worry, Jounouchi, you'll feel really good soon. After all," He held up the toy for Jounouchi to see. "You like getting this sort of thing in the ass, right?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Ut uh hull?!" (What the hell)

The shiny blue vibrator was made of something that looked firm but squishy at the same time, like jelly. It was shaped like a penis with a realistically shaped head, but the length of the shaft had large wavy ridges on it and was covered in rows of tiny little nub like bumps. There was a dial at the bottom of the shaft that was obviously for turning it on and adjusting speed. It was a little bigger than Kaiba's dick, and it was going to be shoved in his ass. Jounouchi gulped hard. Did this idiot really not get that Jounouchi wasn't a woman?

Kaiba grinned in amusement at Jounouchi's reaction upon seeing the vibrator. He couldn't wait to see his reaction upon feeling it inside of him. He took out the tube of lube and held it over the head of the vibrator then squeezed it, letting the lubricant leak out and drip down the head and shaft of the vibrator. Once it was sufficiently covered in the jelly, Kaiba set the tube aside and positioned the tip for Jounouchi's asshole. Jounouchi immediately started squirming in protest and Kaiba grabbed the other boy's leg then hoisted it over his shoulder and held it up, forcing Jounouchi to keep his legs open. Kaiba grinned down at him as he used his other hand to press the head of the vibrator to Jounouchi's anus. "This will go a lot easier if you just lay back and accept it..."

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba angrily, then felt the head of the vibrator starting to enter his asshole. He inhaled sharply through his nose as the head pushed in further, then the beginning of the shaft came. He could feel each ridge and bump as Kaiba slowly pushed the length in. It felt big and firm, but also seemed to give and mold to the shape of his insides. Jounouchi groaned and bit down on the ball in his mouth, his body tensing at the strange feeling of the thing inside of him. Finally, Kaiba pushed it all the way in and stopped. Jounouchi relaxed some in relief with his eyes closed, then gasped when a clicking sound between his legs was promptly followed by intense vibrations buzzing to life inside his ass. "Mm!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened as his entire insides were filled with vibrations unlike any he had felt before. He was used to small vibrators being inside him, never anything of this size. He groaned and squirmed around but Kaiba had a firm hold on his leg draped over his shoulder and he tightened his grip on it with his arm. Kaiba began slowly pulling the vibrator back making Jounouchi feel each ridge that passed out of his anus until it was almost out, then shoved it back in again roughly, causing Jounouchi to let out a muffled cry and jerk his hips. Kaiba did this repeatedly, picking up speed each time. Jounouchi panted heavily through his nose and arched his back as the strange sensation he felt inside of him grew more intense. Kaiba turned up the power and the buzzing inside Jounouchi's ass grew stronger. Each time Kaiba hit Jounouchi's prostate with the vibrator it sent ripples of pleasure through his body that made him shudder and moan loudly behind the gag.

Kaiba licked his lips and grinned as he watched Jounouchi squirm and moan beneath him. He could feel the muscles of the other boy's leg quiver and tense each time he shoved the vibrator inside of him. He stroked Jounouchi's thigh with his long fingers and turned his head to lightly kiss it, feeling the muscles tremble at the touch of his lips. Kaiba's groin burned and ached with longing for Jounouchi and he pushed the vibrator deep into Jounouchi's ass, twisting and turning it to stir up the other boy's insides and heard Jounouchi's muffled sounds of sexual excitement growing louder. His moans sounded like a mixture of pleasured ecstasy with a hint of whimpers from the overwhelming pleasure. He was feeling better than Kaiba thought he would, and the sight and sounds of the other boy filled Kaiba's dick with a throbbing ache of desire that he couldn't wait to satisfy. Kaiba released the vibrator leaving it deep inside of Jounouchi and let his leg slip down his arm and back down to his side. He leaned forward and adjusted his hips so their groins touched together and took hold of both of them in the hand he had been holding the vibrator with. His hand had gotten some of the lube on it and it slid easily when he started stroking both erections. Jounouchi's manhood was hard and throbbing wildly in Kaiba's hand. The heat coming from it combined with the heat of Kaiba's own erection almost felt hot enough to make both of their dicks melt. Kaiba laid on top of Jounouchi and began slowly jerking both of them off. He kissed Jounouchi's cheek then lightly brushed his lips over to his ear and whispered, "Does it feel good, Jounouchi? Do you like my new toy? Which one feels better? The toy, or my dick?"

Jounouchi groaned and turned his head away stubbornly, but Kaiba just chuckled. He began jerking them off hard and let out a groan, moving his hips with his hand to roughly rub their hard, throbbing erections together. He could feel Jounouchi was getting close and worked his hand and hips more vigorously, wanting to climax with him. Jounouchi's muffled moans and cries of excitement served to heighten his own and Kaiba began kissing the other boy's neck while sucking the skin roughly. He worked his hand and hips with great force, feeling Jounouchi's manhood swell to the verge of bursting with his oncoming orgasm as his own throbbed at the peak of pleasure and arousal. Jounouchi arched his back with a loud, muffled shout as he came hard between them and his load squirted all over his abs and up to his chest. Kaiba moaned intensely and pushed his hips into Jounouchi's as he followed with his own climax, making a bigger mess on the other boy's body as his semen spurted out and mixed with Jounouchi's.

Jounouchi shivered and shuddered as the ripples of intense pleasure gradually decreased until they were gone, but the vibrator continued buzzing in his ass. He made a frustrated grunt and roughly nudged Kaiba in the side with his leg to get the other boy's attention. Kaiba reached between Jounouchi's legs and clicked the vibrator off. Only then did Jounouchi's body relax with fatigue. He tensed again when he felt Kaiba slowly pull the vibrator out, feeling every inch of the shaft's strange shape and features. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Kaiba. Though he hadn't wanted to feel good, his body had responded too eagerly to Kaiba's new toy.

Kaiba chuckled. "You really seemed to enjoy that, Jounouchi." he teased. He pulled the gag down out of Jounouchi's mouth and held his chin. Jounouchi panted heavily to catch his breath, but was interrupted when Kaiba's mouth covered his own for a kiss. Jounouchi shut his mouth tightly and not even Kaiba's bite got him to open it. Kaiba pulled back with a derisive snort. "No matter, I don't need you to open your mouth." He reached down between Jounouchi's legs and toyed with his wet asshole. "This is the only place I need you to open up."

Jounouchi scowled angrily. "Depraved, perverted bastard. How long are you going to keep raping me like this?"

Without warning, Kaiba yanked the gag back into place in Jounouchi's mouth. "As long as I want." he responded bluntly, then shoved his finger into Jounouchi's ass making the other boy gasp and jerk his hips in surprise. Kaiba worked a second finger in and began twisting and spreading his fingers around inside. Jounouchi's insides were already well prepared from the vibrator, but Kaiba loved watching the other boy's reactions to his teasing and toying with him. He rubbed his fingers inside and felt the inner muscles twitch and react in response. They were still wet from the lubricant Kaiba had covered the vibrator with and his ass was ready to receive Kaiba's manhood. He slowly slid his fingers out and prepared to replace them with his dick. Jounouchi started squirming again, trying to deny him access, and Kaiba frowned in irritation. "Do you want to me to get forceful again? You like that sort of thing or something?"

The way Jounouchi scowled and glared up at Kaiba was almost as if he were daring him, as if he didn't believe him. Kaiba gritted his teeth in anger and roughly yanked Jounouchi's legs open and started to position himself to shove his erection in. Jounouchi flinched and turned away as his body grew tense with apprehension. Kaiba froze in place and hesitated, not entering Jounouchi right away. He hung his head, his bangs hanging over his face and covering his eyes. Kaiba leaned over Jounouchi and slipped both of his arms beneath the boy's back then laid on top of him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. He rested his head in the crook of Jounouchi's neck, touching his lips lightly to the other boy's skin. He still had his erection positioned, and slowly started sliding it inside of Jounouchi. He groaned softly as the inner muscles hugged his dick and practically sucked him in. Even though they had had sex many times in the last near three weeks Jounouchi's ass still felt amazing and tight to him. Even if Jounouchi had had enough, Kaiba hadn't. He wanted Jounouchi's body, he wanted his kiss, he wanted his touch. He wanted everything there was to have. But he knew he would never have it all.

Kaiba held Jounouchi in his arms while remaining inside of him until he felt Jounouchi's tension fade after realizing Kaiba wasn't going to hurt him again. Kaiba's erection throbbed in Jounouchi's hot ass as if demanding he quit waiting and satisfy it. He took hold of Jounouchi's waist and lifted his hips up while getting on his knees and began thrusting slowly into Jounouchi's ass. The other boy moaned quietly and panted through his nose as he arched his back, his legs trembling with each deep thrust Kaiba made into him. His insides twitched and contracted each time the head of Kaiba's dick hit his prostate and he moaned sweetly with each thrust. Kaiba buried his face against Jounouchi's chest and started going harder and faster. He kissed and sucked on the skin, leaving a small, red hickey in the wake of his lips. Kaiba began kissing other spots of Jounouchi's chest leaving more hickeys and adding on to the ones he had created yesterday. It gave him a strange sense of satisfaction to leave his mark on Jounouchi, like he was marking his property. Jounouchi hated when he did it and often bitched about it, but it only brought Kaiba more amusement.

Kaiba swirled his tongue around one of Jounouchi's erect nipples making it grow harder. He gave it a gentle bite and nibbled it then pulled on it lightly with his teeth. Jounouchi groaned and arched his back, pressing his chest against Kaiba's lips more. Kaiba flicked his tongue over the erect, pink flesh between his teeth then lifted his head and grinned at Jounouchi. "You're awfully sensitive there. Has being screwed by another guy made a girl out of you?"

Jounouchi glared sharply at Kaiba but was unable to respond because of the gag. His flushed face wore a mixed expression of both anger and sexual ecstasy as he tried to be pissed at Kaiba but had difficulty expressing it while being screwed in the ass. Kaiba's erection throbbed with excitement at the defiant look and he began thrusting harder into Jounouchi's ass. The other boy leaned his head back with a moan and Kaiba grabbed his ass giving it a squeeze. He moaned when Jounouchi tensed causing his ass to squeeze his dick tighter. He stood up on his knees and began ramming Jounouchi deeper and harder, gripping his ass tightly. The two boys' voices rose in volume and intensity as their orgasms grew closer. Jounouchi's insides tightened and he cried out behind the gag upon reaching a climax. His semen spurted out to land on his stomach and chest adding on to the already large mess on his torso. Jounouchi's orgasm brought Kaiba to his own almost immediately after and he shot his own hot, heavy load deep inside of Jounouchi. Kaiba collapsed in exhaustion on top of Jounouchi and the two lay breathless and weary, trying to catch their breaths.

Jounouchi groaned softly and grew lax, relieved it was finally over. He should have plenty of evidence on camera to blackmail Kaiba now. His relief vanished when Kaiba lifted his head and Jounouchi felt the other boy's warm breath on his ear.

"Don't think we're done yet, because I'm still not satisfied." he murmured in that deep, smooth voice.

Jounouchi's eyes snapped open with a look of dread in them. "...hit." (Shit)

* * *

Jounouchi laid face down on the bed in exhausted agony. His back and ass were killing him, and he wasn't sure he would be able to walk right. Kaiba had really gone overboard today, toying with him and screwing him almost mercilessly. He had even incorporated all of the toys into their sex. Jounouchi tried to take some comfort in the fact it had all been caught on camera, but he would have to do some serious editing to hide his face and exclude Kaiba's use of his name.

"Here."

Jounouchi slowly picked up his head to look at Kaiba standing next to the bed. He was shirtless with a towel used after taking a shower hanging around his neck and wearing his uniform pants from before. He held out a glass of water to Jounouchi while holding the pitcher in his other hand. Jounouchi hesitated, looking suspiciously at the glass then up at Kaiba. "It's not drugged or something, is it?" he asked with a frown.

Kaiba snorted with a smirk. "That would be pointless, I've had enough for today."

Jounouchi accepted the glass and took large gulps from it as Kaiba walked away. He drained the glass then set it on the end table next to the bed before carefully trying to climb out. He grimaced in pain as he stood, his back aching and his asshole stinging from all the rough treatment. He arched his back and rubbed the lower muscles with his hand. "Did you have to be such a monster, you deviant bastard?"

Kaiba sat in one of the chairs by the coffee table sipping water from his glass casually. He lowered it and glanced sideways at Jounouchi. "I told you, yesterday was unsatisfying. And I had to punish you a little."

Jounouchi scowled angrily. "What, raping me like that in the nurse's office wasn't punishment enough?!"

Kaiba closed his eyes. "That was for one thing, not the other." he replied in a cold voice.

Jounouchi blinked in confusion. "Other thing? What other thing?" He knew Kaiba had been jealous of him talking to Mia and that was why he lost it, but what other thing had he done to make the other boy mad?

Kaiba didn't respond as he took another sip from his glass. He couldn't tell Jounouchi what the other thing was. It may have been something small to him, but to Kaiba it had pierced his chest like a knife. The words kept coming back to echo in his mind, and they stung each time.

_"I absolutely hate you!"_

Kaiba had to keep his hand from trembling as he held the glass to his lips. He had been aware of Jounouchi's feelings for him from the beginning. He'd even felt the same way towards him. He disliked everyone in Yuugi's group, but Jounouchi had been the one he couldn't stand the most. He was a loud, mannerless, no talent idiot who had spent his adolescent years being a brute and thug. He could never understand what Yuugi saw in him. Jounouchi Katsuya had been nothing but trash in Kaiba's view. The whole point of this had been Kaiba's way of venting his negative feelings toward the other boy and humiliating him for his own amusement. Kaiba relished it in the beginning and enjoyed knocking the delinquent to the ground where he belonged. Jounouchi was beneath Kaiba, and it brought him a sense of satisfaction to show the pathetic dog his place.

But after the last three weeks of lust and passion he came to know just who Jounouchi Katsuya was and what he was about. The things he was willing to do for family, the hardships he would put himself through for a loved one. Even for a parent who brought him nothing but pain. The other boy was still dull in the head with the manners of a stray dog, but his sense of honor and loyalty to those he held close was something so rare in Kaiba's world he couldn't help feeling some respect and admiration for it. Kaiba wished he could experience those traits for himself, but he knew Jounouchi would never hold him in the same place as Yuugi and the others. Kaiba was separate, alone. He was far away from that place in Jounouchi's heart and mind. No matter how much he had the other boy's body, it was all Kaiba would have. He would just have to be satisfied with that.

When Kaiba didn't respond to his question, Jounouchi simply grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. He scrubbed vigorously, feeling a sense of disgust that he hadn't felt since the first day. It would be worth it, he kept reminding himself. He had what he needed to back Kaiba into a corner and force him to back off. Maybe even pay the rest of the money for Shizuka's surgery and get them in with that surgeon. Kaiba's precious reputation would be ruined if he didn't do what Jounouchi said. He started to feel a sense of smugness at the thought of having the upper hand for once. He couldn't wait to make Kaiba squirm like he had done to him. By the time he finished showering and dressing himself Jounouchi's spirits had lifted considerably.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head, drying his damp hair. The towel obscured his view, but not his ears. Jounouchi froze a few feet out of the doorway upon hearing a strange sound. Voices. Moans. And they sounded extremely familiar. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he was gripped with dread and he yanked the towel off to confirm his fear.

Kaiba sat on the chair with one leg crossed over the other, a little smirk on his face as he stared down at the video camera in his hand. Jounouchi's camera. His eyes were fixed on the screen as the sounds of lust continued. "The angle sucks a little, but this is definitely some hot footage. You look just as sexy on camera as you do in real life..." He didn't even bother to look up at Jounouchi as he spoke.

Every muscle in Jounouchi's body tensed with anxiety as he grew cold all over. He tried to swallow and speak, but his mouth had run dry and he couldn't find his voice. How had Kaiba known? How did he find out? Jounouchi could have sworn he was discreet enough.

Kaiba let out a sigh that sounded full of disappointment. "I wish I could keep it, but..." He snapped the screen closed and stood. His eyes finally met Jounouchi's and he let the camera slip from his hand and clatter to the floor. "You need to be taught a lesson."

Kaiba grabbed the pitcher of water from the table and held it over the camera. Before Jounouchi could act Kaiba dumped its entire contents on the camera, never taking his eyes off of Jounouchi's.

"Never think you can outsmart me." he said coldly.

The camera crackled and fizzed as it was doused in water. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Kaiba gave Jounouchi a cruel smirk, grabbed the camera from the floor then turned and hurled it at the room's unlit fireplace where it smashed against the bricks of the back wall. It shattered just like Jounouchi's hopes. It was as if Kaiba was destroying the camera to show Jounouchi that his plan had been destroyed. An unspoken but cruel message. Jounouchi's heart sank and his legs suddenly felt weak. He dropped to his hands and knees and hung his head, his bangs covering his face. It was over. Even if he got the camera back now he wasn't sure he could recover the footage. And even if it was recoverable, how was he supposed to take it back? If he tried now Kaiba would just stop him. And if Jounouchi got violent with him Kaiba would summon those giant gorillas he called bodyguards. Even if he could kick Kaiba's ass he didn't stand a chance against those other guys. He was helpless once again. Jounouchi's hands curled into fists as his despair shifted to anger. He lifted his eyes to glare at Kaiba through his bangs. His breath became heavy as his rage grew until it was almost suffocating. Kaiba stared back at Jounouchi, unaffected by his glare. Those blue eyes were cold as ice and his face was stoic. He had shifted into that unreadable appearance once more, and Jounouchi had no idea what he was thinking. Probably smug, superior thoughts. His body started to tremble in anger, he absolutely couldn't stand this guy. Jounouchi hadn't felt the urge to hurt someone so badly since one of Hirutani's guys punched Yuugi in the face right in front of him. No, his anger was almost greater than then. He didn't just want to hurt Kaiba, he wanted to...

As he looked down on Jounouchi, Kaiba set the empty pitcher down and took a seat again, folding his arms and crossing his legs. "It's your own fault for thinking you could trick me. You're far too predictable. I had already figured you'd try something like this ahead of time, I just didn't realize how obvious it would be. Perhaps I gave you too much credit."

Jounouchi let out a quiet gasp. Kaiba had already predicted this move and had been waiting for it? Was he really that obvious? He thought for sure he had come up with a great plan, but that bastard was already one step ahead. Was there really no hope for him? Jounouchi slowly got to his feet, keeping his narrowed eyes locked on Kaiba's. "You bastard..." he growled in a trembling voice. "Is this amusing to you? Do you just enjoy making fun of me and making me look like a fool?!"

"You don't need me to make you look like a fool."

"Where the hell do you get off?!"

"In your ass usually."

Jounouchi's eyebrow twitched as he scowled in irritation. The bastard wouldn't even take his anger seriously. Kaiba stood and started to slowly approach Jounouchi, his face still expressionless and his eyes hard. He looked at Jounouchi with a cool gaze that sent a chill down his spine. He flinched lightly when Kaiba put his hand to his face but continued to glare at him even as the other boy's fingers passed through his bangs and brushed over his ear. It was the tenderness in that touch that truly infuriated Jounouchi. It was like a mockery of true affection. Only moments ago Kaiba was being cold and cruel, and now he had once again switched personalities to become gentle. Was it all an act? Was he just trying to fool Jounouchi, to make him lower his guard with this show of affection only to trick him again? Jounouchi couldn't stand it, because in the end it only caused him pain to be treated so tenderly by this uncaring bastard. It made Jounouchi long for a true lover with sincere feelings deep down.

But all he had now was Kaiba.

The blonde locks that passed between Kaiba's fingers were still slightly damp, and while standing this close to Jounouchi he could smell his clean scent. He suppressed a shudder and let his fingers curl in Jounouchi's hair as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting his lips lightly touch the other boy's forehead as he spoke, "I told you already, you're mine. So long as I wish to have you I'll continue to do so." He brought his head back some and tilted it, looking into Jounouchi's eyes. "I won't let you go. The sooner you accept that, the easier it'll be for you to accept me."

Kaiba started to bring their lips together, but Jounouchi suddenly grabbed his arms and pushed himself forward forcing Kaiba back and making him hit the table with the backs of his legs and fall on it. The table somehow managed to hold up under his weight, but before he could move Jounouchi was over him with one knee propped on the table and his hands grabbing the ends of the towel that was hanging over his shoulders. Jounouchi suddenly crossed the ends across Kaiba's neck and yanked, causing the towel to wrap and tighten around his throat. It wasn't tight enough to cut off his breathing completely, but Kaiba could feel the cold intent behind the action, and his breath became more shallow. He forced himself to remain calm and suppressed the urge to swallow.

Jounouchi glared down into Kaiba's eyes as his hands trembled slightly while gripping the towel around Kaiba's neck. For a moment he saw a flicker of what seemed to be surprise in Kaiba's eyes, but then they turned clouded and unreadable again. Jounouchi gritted his teeth as his arms seemed to move on their own and slowly start pulling tighter. "You... Don't screw with me." Jounouchi's voice shook with barely contained rage as he spoke. "Accept you? As if! I don't even want anything to do with you! If it weren't for Shizuka's condition I never would have let you so much as lay a finger on me. I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not going to stay your slave forever!"

There was an almost imperceptible shift of emotion in Kaiba's eyes as he continued to stare up at Jounouchi, seemingly unmoved by the fact that Jounouchi was on the verge of strangling him. His hands suddenly grasped Jounouchi's waist and he sat up part way so their faces were inches apart from each other. Jounouchi froze in surprise and confusion, unsure of what to do.

"What if it isn't a slave I want? What if it's something more meaningful?" Kaiba murmured quietly.

Jounouchi's gasp caught in his throat and he stared Kaiba in the eyes. There was no mocking look in them, nor a mocking tone in his voice. Jounouchi's arms trembled lightly as his grip on the towel started to weaken. He was too surprised by the other boy's words to react when Kaiba pressed his lips to Jounouchi's and kissed him gently. Kaiba moved his hands to slip them under Jounouchi's shirt, trailing his fingers lightly over his bare back and creating a trail of goosebumps. Those long fingers that brushed along his skin tickled slightly and Jounouchi's muscles tensed at the feeling. He realized his body was starting to react to the other boy's touch. It had gotten so used to those hands and lips that it would respond just from a little touching and kissing. Jounouchi's body really had become Kaiba's.

Jounouchi released the towel and grabbed Kaiba's shoulders then roughly pushed the other boy down, forcing him on his back again. Jounouchi breathed heavily as he kept his head down and his hair covered his face. He trembled lightly as his fingers gripped the other boy's shoulders more tightly. "Quit joking..." he whispered hoarsely. "Meaningful? You? Don't make me laugh. You...you're not capable of feeling." His grip tightened until his nails started to dig in. When Jounouchi shifted his head to look Kaiba in the eyes and his bangs moved out of his face, his eyes were wet and trembling. "You're just a heartless bastard who sees people as pawns. Toys for your amusement or to take advantage of. It's not enough to torture me and use me, but you would mock me by talking about feelings and meaningful things? You would insult me by pretending to be gentle an affectionate only to turn on me again? You're full of shit!"

Kaiba blurred in Jounouchi's vision and something wet fell to land on Kaiba's cheek then roll down it. Jounouchi's eyes widened slightly and another of his tears landed on Kaiba's cheek. He was crying? Why the hell would he do that? He realized Kaiba's expression had changed; he frowned deeply and his brows lowered over his eyes. It looked almost...sad. When Kaiba's hand started to reach for Jounouchi's face he quickly knocked it away and pulled back so the other boy couldn't touch him. Jounouchi quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his arm in embarrassment. What was he so worked up about it? Why was his chest aching? Did the thought of something deeper between the two of them cause him more distress than he thought?

Not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself, Jounouchi made a beeline for his open book bag and grabbed it, ignoring the pain the weight caused his muscles as he hefted it off the floor. He flung it over his shoulder and rushed to the door then paused as he grabbed the handle. "Kaiba..." He glanced at Kaiba who was now sitting up on the edge of the table. "I'll find a way to free myself from you."

Jounouchi flung the door open then slammed it shut behind him as he exited, leaving Kaiba sitting alone in silence. He sat on the table staring at the ground, unmoving. The tear streaks on his face from Jounouchi were starting to dry, until more trickled down each cheek leaving fresh wet trails in their wake.

{*}

Jounouchi gripped the strap of his bag hanging over his shoulder tightly in anger as he stormed down the hallway for the stairs. He was fuming in anger at Kaiba's sick idea of a twisted joke. A meaningful relationship between the two of them? What kind of bullshit was that? They hated each other! Kaiba only cared about himself. If Jounouchi let his guard down and opened himself to Kaiba he'd only get hurt. ...Not that he would do that, of course. That was ridiculous.

As Jounouchi neared the top of the stairs he came to an abrupt halt before he crashed into someone else who had just climbed up the last step. Mokuba looked at Jounouchi in surprise then gave him a small smile.

"Oh, hey, Jounouchi."

"Uh, hey." Jounouchi responded. The Kaiba brothers had terrible personalities, but Mokuba was more tolerable. He didn't hate Mokuba like he hated Kaiba, but the twerp annoyed him with the way he practically worshiped his older brother like the guy was some god or something. At times he could even be like his brother. If only he knew the truth, he wouldn't think so highly of him.

"By the way, how is your training going?" Mokuba asked suddenly.

Jounouchi blinked, his aggravation giving way to confusion. "Huh? Training?"

Mokuba nodded. "Nii-Sama says he's training you and that's why you're here so much."

Jounouchi suddenly imagined himself resembling a dog while Kaiba stood over him giving orders like a trainer. A vein throbbed on his temple as he frowned deeply, some of his earlier anger returning. _"Training? That son of a-"_

"Is it in Duel Monsters? Cause you're kind of lousy at it. If Nii-Sama trained you then you'd be half way decent." Mokuba smiled, not even seeming to realize how condescending that was.

Jounouchi blinked then scowled angrily. "You little-!"

"Well, whatever it is," Mokuba continued, as if not picking up on Jounouchi's anger. "It sure is making Nii-Sama happy."

Jounouchi's scowl and anger faded quickly. He stared at Mokuba, his brows furrowing. "Kaiba? Happy?"

Mokuba nodded with a smile. "I guess no one can tell but me cause I know Nii-Sama so well, but he's been in a better mood since you started spending time with him. It's kind of weird since he used to really dislike you."

Jounouchi stared at the ground, not even paying attention to that last part. It made Kaiba happy to have him around? He didn't notice anything different. Then again, he didn't know him the way Mokuba did. In fact, he didn't know Kaiba much at all. Other than the fact that he was a possessive, sexual deviant and pervert. He could have gone his whole life without knowing that though.

"Nii-Sama doesn't have very many friends." Mokuba said, then looked down at the floor. "Actually...he doesn't have any friends." he mumbled.

Jounouchi nearly snickered out loud and tried to suppress a grin of amusement. He hardly found it surprising Kaiba had no friends. When he saw Mokuba's sad face his amusement faded. He quietly cleared his throat. "Well, uh, your brother's really busy and all, so he probably doesn't have time for friends." He wasn't really sure why he was trying to comfort the boy, but for some reason he felt bad for him. Mokuba fiddled with something hanging around his neck that looked like the back of a Duel Monsters card. Now that Jounouchi thought about it, it was exactly like the locket Kaiba always wore. He never really paid attention to it before, but now was curious as to what it was.

Mokuba's eyes shifted about some. "Um, well, actually...it's because Nii-Sama has...trust issues. He's really distant from everyone because it's...the only way he can't be betrayed."

Jounouchi tilted his head, drawing his eyebrows together. "Betrayed..." he murmured, as if to himself. He thought back to what Kaiba had said in the nurse's office the day before.

_"Jounouchi, don't ever betray me."_

He hadn't really thought about those words until now. Could it be that because Kaiba was afraid of being betrayed he kept Jounouchi bound to him? Jounouchi nearly blushed; it meant that Kaiba really did want him by his side. Right?

Mokuba opened the card that hung around his neck and looked at something inside. "Nii-Sama wasn't always like this. He used to be really happy and friendly, and he used to smile too."

Curiosity got the best of Jounouchi as he stepped forward and leaned in to look at what was in Mokuba's hand. The card opened up to reveal a photo inside of a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes holding a chess piece in his hand and smiling at the camera. Jounouchi's jaw nearly dropped. "No way, is that Kaiba?"

Mokuba looked up at Jounouchi. "Of course it's Nii-Sama, dummy! Who else would it be?" He had a laughing tone in his voice and seemed amused by Jounouchi's confusion. His smile faded some and he looked back at the picture. "It was taken at the orphanage, before we were adopted by Kaiba Gouzaburou. Nii-Sama stopped smiling after that." Mokuba's face grew sad as he spoke.

Jounouchi was aware of the Kaiba brothers being adopted, but he didn't know much beyond that. He had never been interested in Kaiba before, but now he was curious. Could the cause of Kaiba's callous personality be in his past? "Hey, Mokuba, what happened to Kaiba to make him this way?" The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he was asking.

Mokuba looked up at Jounouchi, seeming uncomfortable. It was as if he wanted to talk, but wasn't sure if he should. He glanced around a bit then took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, Nii-Sama and I were orphaned when our parents died. Our mother died after I was born, then our father died in an accident a few years later. We still had family though, and they took custody of us, but...it wasn't because they cared about us, they just wanted our inheritance." Mokuba clutched the locket around his neck, looking down sadly. "When they had used up all the money we inherited they no longer needed us, so Nii-Sama and I were sent to the orphanage. Our own family had betrayed us..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Jounouchi frowned sadly and glanced at the ground. He couldn't help but pity the Kaiba brothers of the past. If you can't trust your own family, who could you trust? For flesh and blood to turn on you so easily, no wonder Kaiba had trust issues. Jounouchi couldn't understand the uncaring selfishness that would drive people to use and take advantage of others over something like money, especially their own family. Kaiba had learned a cruel lesson in life, and he had only been a child when he did.

"Kaiba Gouzaburou wasn't much better." Mokuba continued, his tone turning hard. "He was really cruel to Nii-Sama and pushed him really hard to make him worthy of being his heir. He forced a harsh and strict regimen on Nii-Sama and practically tortured him even though he was just a boy. That man stole away Nii-Sama's childhood, and since then Nii-Sama has turned cold and distant. Other than me he doesn't get close to anyone because he doesn't trust people. He thinks everyone is out for themselves, because that's what he learned when we were little. If he shows weakness or lets his guard down then he'll get hurt and lose in the end. At least, that's what he truly believes..."

Mokuba looked up at Jounouchi with sad eyes. "Nii-Sama isn't a bad person, really! He's just really careful, but deep down I know he's lonely. He's just not good at being honest about it. So, do you think...maybe you could..." Mokuba scratched his head, seeming to choose his words carefully. "Um, get him to...hang out with you guys and be friends?"

Jounouchi stared at Mokuba with a kind of slack-jawed expression. Kaiba? Hang out with them? He tried to imagine that scenario. Kaiba sitting with them at lunch or hanging out with them around campus, talking and laughing like one of the guys, hanging out with them at Yuugi's place after school and playing games. The two of them exchanging discreet glances when the others weren't looking, stealing away from the group for private moments and secret kisses...

Jounouchi blushed then shook his head emphatically as if trying to shake off the thoughts. He cleared his throat and looked at Mokuba. "Well, uh, i-it's not really my choice..." At Mokuba's look of sad disappointment Jounouchi quickly added. "B-but if Kaiba wants to...hang out...he can. I guess."

Mokuba smiled up at Jounouchi gratefully. "Thanks, Jounouchi."

Somehow, the little brat didn't seem so bad after all. Jounouchi felt he better understood the Kaiba brothers now. As Mokuba started to walk away a thought occurred to him. "Uh, Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned back around to look at Jounouchi. "Hm?"

Jounouchi hesitated. "Does that mean Kaiba's never had a uh, girlfriend?"

Mokuba looked a little startled and confused by the question, then furrowed his brows and looked down with a thoughtful expression. "Um...no, pretty sure he hasn't. Nii-Sama only interacts with me and our employees, and he's never been interested in any girls at school. In fact, you're the only person he's ever spent time with outside of work and school."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in panic and he spun away from Mokuba, grabbing his head. _"No way! That means...Kaiba was a virgin?! Then...I was Kaiba's first!" _The thought struck a chord with Jounouchi for some reason. He was Kaiba's first...everything. His first kiss, his first time having sex, his first time experimenting with same gender sex. Jounouchi had had a different partner for each of those, but Kaiba had given everything to Jounouchi. It felt strange to think about it. For some reason Kaiba chose him. Jounouchi's chest felt tight and heavy all of a sudden.

"Um, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi quickly turned back around to see Mokuba staring at him with a curious expression on his face and laughed nervously. "Uh, it's nothing. I-I was just wondering. Well, I gotta go. Later."

He quickly strode down the stairs and made his way to the front door with his head down. He didn't look at anyone as he exited the house, not even the driver, though the other man seemed to have grown accustomed to the routine and didn't need to be given instructions. Jounouchi climbed into the backseat and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. He felt a strange sense of confusion and unease over this new knowledge. Why would Kaiba make Jounouchi his first? It hadn't been such a big deal to him when he had first done these things, but then again Jounouchi had grown up with looser morals and for most of his adolescence behaved shamelessly. That wasn't the case for Kaiba. He wasn't a reckless youth who acted carelessly. He was cold and calculating, and he only did things that benefited him in the end. So why did he start having sex with him?

It must have been for amusement. That had to be it. Kaiba enjoyed humiliating him and making him do the worst things. He seemed to take joy in making Jounouchi bend to his will and found some sick pleasure in making a slave out of him. Even going so far as to dangle blackmail evidence or Shizuka over him if Jounouchi was reluctant to cooperate. Was that bastard so bored with his life that he would sink that low? Did he hate Jounouchi so much that he'd give away his first time just to torment him? He really was a sick, twisted bastard.

_"What if it isn't a slave I want? What if it's something more meaningful?"_

_"Other than me he doesn't get close to anyone because he doesn't trust people. Deep down I know he's lonely."_

Jounouchi stiffened as the Kaiba brothers' words surfaced in his mind. He had almost forgotten about the cruel things he had told Kaiba before running into Mokuba. He had been really pissed at the time, but he hadn't thought about how his words may have made Kaiba feel. Had Kaiba really been opening up to Jounouchi? Lowering his guard and revealing a piece of himself that he kept hidden from the world out of fear of being hurt? Jounouchi sighed heavily and leaned his head back, placing a hand over his face. The uncomfortable feeling in his chest grew in intensity. It was as if his heart was in a vice. It was the crushing weight of sorrow and guilt. But his pain was probably nothing compared to what Kaiba must have felt. Maybe Jounouchi was the bastard after all.

* * *

The alarm clock's shrill beeping sounded irritatingly loud even though Jounouchi's head was buried under his pillow. His arm shot out from beneath the covers and banged around on the bedside table until he found the alarm clock then slammed his hand on the button. He dropped his arm and let it hang over the side as he remained lying on his stomach with his face buried against the mattress and his head hidden beneath the pillow. His father had come home late the night before, as he sometimes did, and started making a racket arguing on the phone when someone called. Jounouchi was too tired to care about what it was and had put the pillow over his head to muffle the sound. Fortunately it had worked and he managed to get his much needed sleep.

After several minutes, Jounouchi managed to climb out of bed and stretched his stiff body. A sharp pain shot up his back and he let out a loud groan grabbing his lower back and ass with both hands. Carrying his heavy book bag around the day before had stressed his back too much, and Kaiba hadn't helped much with the way he had screwed him like an animal. It hadn't even been worth it in the end. Kaiba had already figured out Jounouchi's plan and destroyed it. Literally. Now Jounouchi was in a foul mood. He hated starting his days off pissed, but it seemed to be happening more often lately. He grabbed a pair of uniform pants and pulled them on then took out a white shirt and pulled it over his head.

When he put on the wrist cuff Kaiba had given him he froze in place and stared at it. It had become such a ritual that he did it without thinking now. As Jounouchi stared down at the leather, studded band around his wrist he suddenly felt very drained. He recalled his final conversation with Kaiba yesterday and the guilt he'd felt before returned. Had he really hurt him? Had Kaiba really taken the chance to open up to Jounouchi only for Jounouchi to throw his feelings back in his face? What would things be like today? How would Kaiba act? Would he pretend nothing had happened? Even if he did, could Jounouchi do the same knowing what he knew now about Kaiba and his past? Jounouchi suddenly felt reluctant to face the other boy. More than usual, at least.

Jounouchi looked at his phone on the table next to his bed and picked it up. He messaged Honda and told him he wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be going to school that day. It wasn't a total lie, his back and ass were killing him. After Honda replied with a message expressing his concern, Jounouchi assured him that he'd be fine by tomorrow. Not that it mattered much since they would be off of school the next day anyway. His exchange with Honda concluded, Jounouchi was about to close his phone when he realized there was someone else he should message. He hesitated, then typed a message into his phone.

"Feeling bad. Not coming in today."

Jounouchi paused and tried to think of anything else to say, but nothing came to mind. After a few moments of thinking he finally hit the button and sent the message to Kaiba. Jounouchi then turned off his phone, nervous about any kind of response the other boy might have. At least he informed Kaiba he wasn't coming in, and that was enough, right? He would give him details some other time. Jounouchi set his phone aside and removed his uniform pants, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. He climbed back into bed and dozed off shortly afterwards.

{*}

The loud bang of the front door slamming open startled Jounouchi from his sleep and he nearly fell out of his bed in surprise. He then groaned in frustration and yanked the pillow over his head again. He wished his father would keep his drunken rampages a little quieter. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the loud noises coming from outside his room. He heard a voice but couldn't understand what it was saying. Then another voice that was a little closer responded. Neither was his father's.

"Check the back."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in panic and he yanked the pillow off his head and sat up just as his door swung open. A tall man with straight black hair down to his shoulders and black small framed glasses stood in Jounouchi's doorway. He looked to be mid to late 20's and wore a black long-sleeved jacket with black pants and white button up shirt. The shirt's first few buttons were left undone exposing some of the man's muscular chest and revealing the large snake-like neck and head of a dragon tattoo. He leered at Jounouchi over the frames of his glasses, one eye marred with a large scar extending above the eye brow and reaching down part of his cheek. It was a cliché appearance, but it was enough for Jounouchi to identify who, or what, this man was. Yakuza.

"The hell? Just a kid." The man grumbled with an unhappy frown.

Jounouchi was frozen in place, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. What was the Yakuza doing in his apartment?

"Oi, Kamui. You find him?" Someone from up front called.

"Nah, just some kid. Probably the son." The man named Kamui responded, as though Jounouchi wasn't even there.

Him? Of course. They were looking for his father. Had to be. What had that drunk idiot gotten himself into this time? Jounouchi took a breath and tried to hold his voice steady as he gave the man a slight glare. "Whatever you want with my old man it's got nothing to do with me."

Kamui tilted his head some, his face calm as he regarded Jounouchi with cold eyes. "Maybe..." he mumbled. "But if we can't find your old man, then someone has to pay. Your dad owes us money, and if we can't get it from him we'll have to find another way."

Jounouchi's face drained of color and he grew cold all over. Seriously? His father owed the damn Yakuza money? What was this, some kind of lousy B rated crime genre movie? Could the situation get anymore cliché?

A man suddenly walked up behind Kamui; he was similarly dressed with a long black coat and red shirt but was bald and had a scar extending from his ear in a curve that nearly reached the corner of his mouth. "He's not here, Kamui, looks like he might have run. Guess we shouldn't have called him last night."

The sense of dread Jounouchi had been feeling grew stronger. Kamui looked at him with those cold, dark eyes and a chill ran down his spine. He severely regretted not going to school today. He glanced quickly at his phone then back at the men, but before he could make any move Kamui whipped out a gun and pointed it at Jounouchi.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid." he warned. "You wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you?"

Jounouchi gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. A drop of sweat trickled down his temple as his eyes flickered to the gun then back up to Kamui. "Oh? And you don't plan on hurting me already?"

Kamui smiled coldly. "That's up to you. Since your old man isn't here looks like you're coming with us. Be a good boy and cooperate."

Jounouchi hated hearing those words. But they were more chilling coming from this guy than they ever were coming from Kaiba. He hesitated as he looked between the two men then slowly climbed out of bed. He started to reach for his pants but Kamui's voice made him halt.

"Leave those. You won't need them at the studio."

Jounouchi gasped quietly as his eyes grew wide. He stood frozen in fear, his arm still in mid reach for his pants. Studio? Were they planning on...?

"Move it, brat!" The bald man shouted.

"Now, now...be nice, Sano." Kamui grinned as he spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Jounouchi nearly jumped at the bald man's shout, but managed to maintain his composure. He slowly started to approach the two men and the one called Sano stepped aside to clear the door for Jounouchi. He couldn't go with them. He had to do something. Jounouchi was a brawler, and a damn good one, but a gun put him at too much of a disadvantage. If he could just get the gun away from that Kamui guy then he may have a chance. If anything, he might be able to make enough racket to alert the neighbors and cause someone to investigate or call the cops. As he neared Kamui who kept his eyes, and gun, on Jounouchi, he took his chance and rushed the man, grabbing hold of his wrist holding the gun and shoved it aside. He slammed the man's hand on the wall and Kamui let out a shout of surprise as the gun slipped out of his grasp. Jounouchi then swung his other arm to bring his fist into Kamui's stomach, making him double over in pain.

"You little bastard!" Sano shouted as he rushed Jounouchi.

Jounouchi dodged his punch then dropped to a crouch and came up with a hard upper cut, making the man's head snap back. Kamui charged Jounouchi from the side and tackled the boy to the ground. Jounouchi hit hard and the wind was knocked from him. Kamui held Jounouchi down as he pulled something out of his inner coat pocket.

"You'll pay for that, you little shit!" Kamui scowled as he held up a crackling taser in his hand.

Jounouchi's eyes widened in fear and he was helpless to do anything as the other man rammed it to his neck. Jounouchi let out a scream as thousands of volts of electricity shot through his body. His eyes rolled back in his head then closed. Everything went dark as consciousness slipped away.

* * *

A bright flash of light in his face snapped Jounouchi back to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted against the blinding light that shone on him. His neck was burning where the taser shocked him and his mind felt clouded. Jounouchi tried to move and realized his hands were bound over his head to the metal bars of the bed he was lying in. When he tried to gasp he felt the gag in his mouth and fear began to set in as he started struggling.

"Finally awake, brat?" A familiar voice asked.

Jounouchi jerked his head to the side and saw Kamui sitting in a wooden chair nearby, a cigarette in his mouth and a cruel grin on his face. Nearby was a couple of other men, including Sano, and one of them was fiddling with a digital camera. Jounouchi swallowed hard as he glanced around the small room. It was plain with concrete walls and floor, furnished only with the metal frame bed he was lying on, a few chairs, a couple of spot lights which were shining on Jounouchi now, and a couple of tables with a computer and other equipment that Jounouchi didn't recognize. Possibly for editing or making multiple porn DVDs. He really, really should have gone to school today.

Kamui exhaled a last breath of smoke then dropped his cigarette on the ground. He stood and stepped it out with his shoe then walked over to the bed and stood over Jounouchi with a sadistic grin. "Tough luck, kid. Looks like you're gonna have to earn the money your pops owes us. Don't worry, we'll edit out your face. Maybe. Depends on how sexy you look..."

Jounouchi's heart started pounding hard in fear and he couldn't control his breathing; he was almost on the verge of hyperventilating. Kamui grinned in amusement and removed his glasses then jacket.

"You were a real pain earlier." he said as he dropped his jacket on the ground and began unbuttoning his shirt, fully revealing the large green, red and blue dragon tattoo on his broad chest. "You should have cooperated. I can't guarantee I'll be very gentle now..."

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed fiercely at Kamui. He was already used to rough treatment, but at least he knew and trusted Kaiba. To an extent, at least. And Kaiba never planned on making money of off him by selling smut films. Jounouchi almost wished he was with the other boy now. He'd rather be at school getting harrassed by Kaiba than here with these bastards. He shouldn't have wondered how more cliché the situation would get. Next stop would be the bottom of a river in a body bag 'sleeping with the fishes'.

"Sano, give me the stuff." Kamui commanded.

Sano went over to one of the tables and took something out of a briefcase. Jounouchi couldn't see what he was doing, but when he turned around he held a needle in his hand. Jounouchi's heart nearly stopped. Sano handed the needle to Kamui and he gave the plunger a little push making a small amount of clear liquid squirt out.

"This'll help you feel good..." Kamui grinned.

Jounouchi started squirming and struggling and Kamui pressed a hand to the boy's chest to hold him down. "Better settle down, kid. You wouldn't want me to mess up."

Jounouchi froze and his eyes followed the needle as far as they could as the tip moved to his neck. The muscles in his body tensed and he made a grunt of pain as it pressed into his neck and whatever was inside entered his bloodstream. Kamui pulled the needle back and handed it off to Sano again. Jounouchi waited anxiously for whatever he was injected with to take effect. The seconds ticked by and he felt nothing. What exactly had they put in him?

"Let's get started already, Kamui." The man with the camera griped.

"Yeah, yeah." Kamui responded as he climbed onto the bed on his knees between Jounouchi's legs.

The camera came on, the lights were shining on him, a strange man was grabbing the waist of his boxers and forcing them off roughly. Jounouchi's chest heaved as he broke out in a cold sweat and his heart throbbed to the point that it was almost painful. He couldn't recall feeling this kind of fear before. Kamui grabbed the collar of Jounouchi's shirt and ripped it down the middle, fully exposing his torso.

"Damn, look at all those love bites." Kamui smirked as he eyed the hickeys covering Jounouchi's chest and stomach. "Looks like the kid's got a wild little girlfriend."

"Maybe we should sell her a copy of the video." The cameraman grinned as he panned Jounouchi's body.

Jounouchi clenched his jaw in anger. That damn Kaiba was the reason he could never take his shirt off in front of anyone. At least they suspected a girl instead of a guy though. It was less embarrassing. He jumped when Kamui suddenly grasped his soft member and began fondling it.

"I prefer women more, but I don't mind screwing guys." He gave Jounouchi a mischievous grin. "Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts."

Jounouchi frowned in irritation as the other three men laughed. His irritation vanished when he felt himself starting to grow erect. Kamui stroked the entire length of Jounouchi's manhood until it stood stiff in his hand. He gritted his teeth as it started to throb with arousal. Why the hell was he getting turned on?

Kamui chuckled and started stroking Jounouchi harder. "Looks like the drug is starting to kick in. You'll feel really good soon."

Jounouchi tried to bite back a groan and shut his eyes tightly. He felt light-headed all of a sudden and he was sweating more profusely. Was it the lights making him hot? He felt really hot for some reason. And Kamui's hand felt really good. He was rough but the friction felt great. Jounouchi laid his head back with a low moan and became lost in the pleasure that started to overwhelm his senses. Without realizing it he started moving his hips and thrusting into Kamui's hand. He let out a little gasp when he felt a finger from Kamui's other hand prodding his asshole and tensed in response. The other man forcefully but slowly started inserting a finger and Jounouchi let out another muffled groan. The pleasure in his dick grew and became more distracting, causing Jounouchi's inner muscles to relax and allow Kamui's finger deep into his ass.

Jounouchi squirmed and moaned as he was jerked off and fingered at the same time. He bucked his hips and curled his toes at the intense pleasure already starting to rise in his groin. Whatever Kamui had given him was making Jounouchi more sensitive and he couldn't hold back his voice behind the gag as the hand that roughly stroked his dick and the finger thrusting into his ass and stimulating his prostate brought him to a climax quickly. Jounouchi arched his back with a moan as a large load of semen shot out and splattered on his stomach. Kamui continued to jerk his dick until every last drop shot out. Jounouchi shuddered with a groan and grew lax as he panted heavily. He couldn't believe he just came to this bastard's touch. It was more humiliating than when Kaiba did it.

Kamui gathered semen off the tip of Jounouchi's dick and licked it off his finger with a grin. "You're pretty virile for a kid, aren't you? That's the best kind. Although..." He twisted his finger around inside of Jounouchi and curled it as he got a feel for the boy's ass. "You're pretty open down here, and you felt good when I was playing with it. Even if we did drug you it should still take some getting used to."

The cameraman let out a snort of laughter. "Heh, guess it wasn't a girlfriend that left those marks after all."

Jounouchi's eyes snapped open wide and his face grew red. The way Kamui leered at him with a wicked smile made him grow even more nervous. The other man unfastened his pants and released his large erect manhood. Jounouchi swallowed hard and stared at it in dread.

"That'll make things easier then..." Kamui said as he started to position himself for Jounouchi's ass. The cameraman moved to get a good angle of Kamui about to enter Jounouchi. "Don't worry, kid, you'll forget all about being scared in a minute."

Jounouchi shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away as he grew stiff with anxiety. Kamui started to enter him and Jounouchi clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe it, but he realized he didn't want anyone inside of him but Kaiba. He'd rather be at the other boy's house in his arms, feeling his kiss and touch instead. Kamui slowly pushed himself into Jounouchi and he couldn't hold back a moan as the man's erection reached deep inside. It was thicker than Kaiba's and made Jounouchi's insides stretch more than he was used to. It wasn't painful though, and actually felt good. Jounouchi didn't want to feel good, he hated that he was feeling good. The drug they injected him with was stronger than Jounouchi had thought.

"Ahh..." Kamui moaned as he slowly moved his hips, pulling back almost all the way then thrusting all the way back in hard. He leaned over Jounouchi and hooked his arms beneath Jounouchi's knees then lifted his hips up off the bed and began moving his own hips faster. He panted heavily and stood up more on his knees raising Jounouchi's lower body higher as he continued thrusting harder inside of him. Jounouchi moaned each time Kamui drove his manhood into his ass and the bed creaked loudly as Kamui started getting rougher with his thrusts. The metal frame shook and trembled with his aggressive movements and his moans grew in intensity.

Each time Kamui's dick reached deep inside Jounouchi the head hit his prostate sending waves of pleasure through him that made his own erection throb hard with sexual excitement. His face grew flushed at the feeling that spread through his body and made it hard to think. The mind numbing pleasure was too much and he moved his hips with Kamui's, desperately wanting to reach his own orgasm. He was barely aware of the man's smug chuckle of amusement.

"Feeling good?" he asked with a cocky tone. "Told you you'd forget about being scared."

Jounouchi opened one eye and glared halfheartedly at the bastard. He groaned and jerked his head back as the feeling of a large climax started growing in his groin. He squirmed and writhed, gasping and moaning loudly then let out an intense cry of pleasured ecstasy as he came hard and a large load shot out to land on his stomach and up to his chest. His body shuddered and quivered uncontrollably from the intensity of his climax that lasted for several seconds. His semen had ceased coming out, but the pleasure that filled him lingered longer than his usual orgasms.

Kamui's dick became swollen inside of Jounouchi's ass as his own climax started to peak. "Ready for me to fill you up?" he asked with a grin. At Jounouchi's squirms and grunts of protest he chuckled in amusement, obviously having no intention of pulling out. He moaned and panted then grew tense on the verge of his orgasm. "I'm...coming...!"

The door to the room slammed open all of a sudden and everyone in the room jumped in surprise. In his distraction, Kamui lost his grip on Jounouchi and dropped him just as his semen released and it landed on Jounouchi's groin and lower stomach instead of inside of him.

The silhouette of a person in a long coat with their hands in their pockets stood in the doorway, and behind them laid the bodies of a couple of unconscious Yakuza guards.

A cool, calm voice floated into the room. "Gentleman, you've just made the worst mistake of your lives."

The figure in the doorway stepped into the room and into the light, revealing their identity. Jounouchi's eyes opened as wide as they could. He had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating from the drug. "Nu...hway..."

Kaiba glared at each man in the room as his eyes panned from one to the other. They finally landed on Jounouchi and the sight of him seemed to anger the other boy even further. Though his face was calm, there was anger burning in those usually cold blue eyes.

Kamui put his manhood away and closed his pants up again then stepped off the bed, eying the intruder with a scrutinizing gaze. "Who the hell are you?" he asked with a sneer.

Kaiba gave him his signature smirk, but it was more malicious than usual. "The knight in shining armor, come to rescue the princess."

Jounouchi blinked then scowled in annoyance behind the gag. _"Who the hell is he calling 'princess'?!"_

Kamui's sneer turned into a smirk. "So you're the boyfriend, huh? Looks like you're the one who made a mistake. You shouldn't have come here. Now that you've seen our little 'operation' we can't exactly let you go..."

"Maybe we should include him." Sano suggested, stroking his chin as he looked Kaiba up and down. "If we make movies with both of them I bet we could make twice as much in sales."

Kaiba's face never changed. "I'm afraid that won't be happening. What _will_ be happening is I'll take my friend and your shameful little smut film and walk out of here. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my associates." As he said that four large shadows entered the room behind Kaiba. Four of his bodyguards stood behind him looking as intimidating and threatening as usual. Even the mobsters suddenly looked nervous. Kaiba's lips parted in a wicked grin. "Take out the trash, men."

One cracked his knuckles with a stoic expression on his face. "With pleasure, sir."

They moved quickly around Kaiba and were on the three gangsters before the other men could even escape. Shouts and loud blows erupted in the room as Kaiba casually moved to the bed as if nothing was going on. Jounouchi looked up at him and the sudden overwhelming relief he felt at seeing the other boy made him feel weak. Kaiba quickly released his wrists then sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Jounouchi up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, removing the gag from Jounouchi's mouth. His face was calm as usual, but the worry he was really feeling deep down was plain in his eyes.

Jounouchi could only stare wearily at Kaiba before he finally asked, "How did you find me?"

Kaiba was silent for a moment, his eyes shifting from Jounouchi's. "I...couldn't get in touch with you. You sent that message but didn't respond to mine, and when I tried to call your phone was off. I left school to go to your apartment... You weren't there."

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba startled. He had actually skipped school to come check on him? He was worried about him?

Kaiba still wouldn't face Jounouchi as he continued. "Your place was a mess, as if it had been ransacked. I was concerned so I tracked you down." His eyes roamed to Jounouchi's bare wrist where the cuff usually was. "I...added a tracking device on the wrist band." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "In case you disappeared or tried to run and I needed to find you." he mumbled, as if embarrassed to admit that fact.

Jounouchi stared blankly at Kaiba, unsure of what to think. Actually, he was having trouble thinking, period. The drug was still in his system and his senses were still dulled. He was too tired to worry about the situation right now; he just wanted to rest. His head leaned over to rest against Kaiba and his eyes closed. Just as he was drifting off he thought he felt Kaiba's arms wrap tightly around him to hold him closer.

"I'm sorry," Kaiba said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. "I won't let anything happen to you again."

Kaiba embraced the sleeping Jounouchi in his arms for a few moments, then pulled the sheets of the bed off to wrap them around Jounouchi's naked body. He picked Jounouchi up and started carrying him to the door, not even looking at the brutal beating going on. "Don't forget the camera." he ordered as he started to exit the room.

One of his men held the front of Sano's shirt and punched his already battered face again. "Sir."

Kaiba stepped over the still unconscious guards that had tried to bar their way when they first arrived and exited the seemingly abandoned building located in a rundown area on the outskirts of the city. He carefully loaded Jounouchi into the backseat of his car then climbed in. Jounouchi remained asleep in his arms all the way back to Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

The staff was startled when Kaiba barged into the mansion during school hours carrying Jounouchi in his arms. One look at the unconscious, sheet wrapped boy with taser burns on his neck told them something was wrong.

"Kaiba-Sama, should I call for the physician?" A maid asked worriedly.

"Do it." Kaiba responded as he walked past her, not even glancing in her direction. He brought Jounouchi straight to his own room instead of the usual spare room and placed him on the bed. He waited impatiently in a chair for the doctor to arrive then examine and treat Jounouchi. After what felt like an eternity the doctor approached Kaiba.

"He has a high fever and first degree burns from whatever left those marks on his neck, but other than that it seems like he'll be alright. He just needs to rest." The doctor hesitated a moment then asked cautiously. "What exactly happened, if I may ask?"

"You may not." Kaiba responded bluntly.

The doctor look surprised for a moment then frowned slightly with a look of concern. "Forgive me, Kaiba-Sama. I only ask because I noticed...there are signs that he was rap-"

Kaiba gave him a sharp warning glare and the doctor quickly stopped. He received the silent message that he was not to ask any further questions and gave a slight bow of his head. "Very well, I shall take my leave then." He gathered his things then left the room, leaving the two boys alone together.

Finally alone, Kaiba walked over to the bed and looked down on the sleeping Jounouchi, lightly brushing his bangs aside. Jounouchi's eyelids twitched slightly but didn't open. There was a bandage on his neck for the taser burn and the doctor had administered some medicine to reduce his fever. All Kaiba could do now was wait for Jounouchi to wake up.

{*}

Kaiba looked through the reports on the production of the new Duel Disk. Things were finally going smoothly and progressing as planned. He was so immersed in the reports that he nearly jumped when the door to his room suddenly swung open and someone rushed in.

"Nii-Sama!" Mokuba's eyes were big with worry. "I heard what happened. Is Jounouchi ok?"

Mokuba was home from school. Had it gotten so late already? Kaiba hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. He kept his usual calm and cool expression as he glanced over at the still sleeping Jounouchi. Just how long was that guy going to stay asleep anyway? "He's fine. The idiot just had a little run in with the wrong people. The doctor says he just needs rest."

Mokuba looked over at the bed where Jounouchi was lying. "Wrong people? You mean...gang stuff?"

Kaiba sat for a moment of silence staring unblinkingly at Mokuba. "Yeah. Something like that."

Mokuba frowned, looking uneasy. "But I heard the doctor said there were signs of...um, assault... Was it a gang of girls or something?"

Kaiba quickly put his hand to his mouth and turned his head as he started coughing fitfully. It was his best attempt to hide his laughter. Mokuba was far too innocent to know about same gender sex, and he couldn't bring himself to correct the boy. He didn't want to traumatize him.

"N-Nii-sama, are you ok?!" Mokuba asked with a look of surprise and concern.

Kaiba cleared his throat and looked back at his little brother after regaining his composure. "I'm fine. Don't concern yourself with this situation. Things are under control now."

Mokuba cocked his head slightly, seeming unsure of his brother's words, then nodded. "Alright, if you say so, Nii-Sama."

Mokuba started to leave and Kaiba returned to the paperwork he had been looking at before the boy entered. As his brother started to open the door Kaiba spoke up without taking his eyes off of the papers, "Mokuba, inform the staff that there are to be no disturbances until Jounouchi awakens."

Mokuba looked back at Kaiba, his hand tensing on the door knob as he registered that the order applied to him as well. "Yes, Nii-Sama." he said quietly, then left.

Kaiba tried to concentrate on his work, but had difficulty doing so. He started feeling weary and set the reports aside. Taking off his coat and shoes, Kaiba made his way to the bed and climbed in with Jounouchi. Though he slept alone Kaiba had a large-sized bed and the two were able to fit easily. He laid beside Jounouchi, watching him for a moment, then took him into his arms and held him close. He touched his head to Jounouchi's and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was hot, and something was holding him, keeping him from moving. Jounouchi opened his eyes and blinked slowly, his mind feeling hazy and heavy. His head was pounding and their was a searing pain in his neck. He didn't know where he was and couldn't remember how he got there. He just knew he wasn't in his room. Jounouchi turned his head to one side then the other and blinked in surprise. Kaiba laid sleeping beside him, holding him in his arms. A flood of memories came rushing to Jounouchi's mind and he recalled everything that had happened earlier that day. His father owed the Yakuza money, Jounouchi had been kidnapped and forced to have sex in front of a camera to make a porno that would be sold to earn the money back. Then Kaiba had come to his rescue.

Jounouchi's cheeks flushed and he swallowed hard. Kaiba saved him. He skipped school to check on him out of concern and tracked Jounouchi down when he realized something bad had happened. Now Jounouchi was safe at Kaiba's mansion, sleeping in his arms. This smug, asshole bastard was his hero. Something felt very wrong about that thought. Jounouchi stirred in the other boy's arms and tried to carefully slip out of his embrace without waking him.

Kaiba's eyelids fluttered then slowly opened and focused on Jounouchi. "I thought you'd never wake up." he murmured, seeming to still be half asleep. One would have expected that statement to be said in Kaiba's usual snide tone, but instead it was gentle, almost relieved. "I was so worried." he half whispered, his eyes closing again as his hold on Jounouchi grew a little tighter.

Jounouchi's chest grew tight and he blushed lightly at the other boy's confession. Kaiba was definitely still half asleep, otherwise he'd never admit such a thing.

As if sensing Jounouchi's thoughts and realizing what he just said, Kaiba's eyes snapped open and he released Jounouchi, quickly sitting up with a look of slight panic. "I-I mean...if something happened or was wrong it would be troublesome for me. It was already a pain coming to save you, after all."

Jounouchi's mouth twisted into a crooked frown and he gave Kaiba an incredulous look. He wasn't buying the other boy's words, but he knew Kaiba would deny he meant otherwise; it was just how he was. Jounouchi slowly sat up and groaned as his aching muscles protested every move he made. He ignored the pain and tossed the sheet aside, about to get out of bed, then blinked as he looked down at his naked body. "What the-? I-I'm naked!" he shouted and quickly covered up again.

"Because you were being raped, idiot." Kaiba said, his usual condescending tone returning.

"I know that!" Jounouchi snapped. "You could have at least put something on me!"

Kaiba gave a casual shrug. "It's not as if I haven't already seen you naked before."

Jounouchi was about to respond then froze. "Wait...the camera! The one that filmed me being raped! Where is it? That footage has to be erased or-!"

"Relax," Kaiba said as he climbed out of bed. "I took care of it already. After my men 'dealt' with those bastards they recovered the camera and destroyed it. You don't think I'd let such a thing get out do you?"

"I guess not..." Jounouchi mumbled, feeling a sense of relief. If anyone ever saw that video Jounouchi didn't know what he would have done. He didn't think he could live with the humiliation.

"By the way," Kaiba said, interrupting Jounouchi's thoughts. "You stink, go take a shower."

Jounouchi scowled slightly. "You'd stink too if you were covered in jizz, asshole!" He angrily threw the blanket off and climbed out of bed. He started to storm to Kaiba's personal bathroom then halted and turned back to him. "Give me some clothes. I can't go around naked."

Kaiba walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. Jounouchi looked about his size, so he would probably fit anything of his. He took out a white button up dress shirt with dark blue pants similar to their school uniform and handed them over along with a pair of boxers.

Jounouchi accepted them, slightly reluctant because they were too close to Kaiba's own style. He didn't like the thought of dressing up like him, but it was better than the alternative. He went into the bathroom and laid the clothes on the counter then got in the shower. Safe from Kaiba's view, Jounouchi hung his head and closed his eyes. His wet hair hung over his face and clung to his skin. Jounouchi's body started to tremble despite the warm water and he put a hand over his face, trying to fight back the coming tears. He didn't want to show it, but what had happened to him bothered him more than he had let on. Another man, a gangster, had raped him. He touched him, violated him, covered him with his cum as well as Jounouchi's own semen. It disgusted him. He still remembered the feeling of the hot fluid splashing on his body, brought about by that filthy bastard having his way with his body while two other people watched, one filming it to make DVDs that could have ruined Jounouchi's life had they gotten out. He remembered every second of the sordid act. For a third time since all this began, Jounouchi began scrubbing his body everywhere their filth had touched him. As he cleaned his groin and between his legs he felt a strange sensation in his manhood. He paused as the faint tingle of arousal pulsed in his loins. He'd never felt that just from cleaning himself down there before. What the hell was going on? Jounouchi started handling his still soft manhood again and the feeling grew. He was getting aroused. His eyes widened with realization. _"No way, the drug?! But it's been hours!"_

It was the only explanation he could come up with, and now that it had started the feeling of arousal was growing. He couldn't stop his hand as he slowly started fondling and groping his slowly hardening manhood. He leaned back against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes panting softly as he ran his hand up and down the length of his now erect shaft. He couldn't believe he was about to jerk off in Kaiba's bathroom, but the feeling of arousal was growing and his mind became hazy. The need to climax was becoming too intense to ignore. He hung his head and made soft pants as he stroked his erection with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. He tightened his grip and increased the speed of his hand, feeling a shiver of excitement that made his body shudder. The drug made him more sensitive than usual, and the pleasure he felt from just a little touching was greater than normal. If he was feeling this good from masturbation, sex would probably feel great. A warm, wet tongue licking his erection all over,a tight, hot mouth enveloping his hard manhood, and soft, juicy insides squeezing and gripping his dick until it drew out his orgasm... Jounouchi shivered with excitement as a soft moan escaped his lips and his hand started jerking his throbbing erection faster.

It felt like it had been forever since he had sex with a woman, since he had been the one inside. Somehow, though, Kaiba made the sex with him great. Even though he annoyed Jounouchi to no end he couldn't deny that it felt good to have sex with that bastard. His passionate kiss, his lips that caressed his skin in the all the right places, his tight, wet mouth that swallowed him whole, and the hard dick that filled Jounouchi and drove him mad with pleasure as it was thrust into him again and again. That smooth, deep voice that moaned and whispered his name in the moment of ecstasy filled Jounouchi with a strange sense of excitement and arousal.

Without realizing it, Jounouchi had started masturbating to the thought of Kaiba. His erection throbbed hard with desire and pleasure and his legs started to feel weak. He slid down the wall to sit on the shower floor and continued jerking off harder and faster, feeling his climax growing close. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, muffling his moans as they rumbled in his throat. His erection throbbed on the verge of bursting and he leaned his head back as the sensation peaked. "Nnn!"

The curtain was suddenly thrown aside. "Jounouchi, do you-?"

Kaiba's eyes widened as well as Jounouchi's as his load shot out in spurts and splattered on the tiles of the shower floor, immediately being washed away by the running water. The two boys stared at each other in tense, awkward silence, the only sound coming from the water hitting the shower floor.

Jounouchi quickly leapt to his feet, holding his groin as his face grew red and flustered. "This...i-it's not what it looks like! Uh, well, it is but..." He pointed at Kaiba and snapped. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Kaiba's eyebrows lowered and his look of surprise turned into one of curiosity and confusion. Jounouchi quickly tried to explain the situation. "I-it's just that...they drugged me! That guy injected me with something a-and it got me horny! I-I was just trying to make it go away! It's not like...it's not because I was thinking of you or anything..." His voice trailed off and he looked away, his face growing hotter with embarrassment. He wasn't going to admit he ended up masturbating to the thought of Kaiba.

Kaiba continued to look at Jounouchi in silence with a blank face then he closed his eyes with a sigh of exasperation. "Don't you know by now?" He opened his eyes with a mischievous grin as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm the only one who can truly satisfy you..." He removed his shirt and stepped into the shower while still wearing his pants.

Jounouchi was backed into the wall and trapped against it as Kaiba closed in on him. He put his hands on Kaiba's bare chest trying to push him away as Kaiba started kissing on his neck. "Idiot! Dumbass! Take all your clothes off at least! No, wait, _don't_ take your clothes off! Get out!"

Kaiba licked Jounouchi's wet neck as he slid his hands down the other boy's sides to his hips and pressed his own lower body to Jounouchi's. He brought his face close to Jounouchi's to kiss him then paused upon noticing the other boy's expression. Jounouchi's eyes were shut tight and his head turned away. He almost looked...scared. Kaiba's eyes widened, his lust was extinguished and a feeling of shame replaced it. What was he doing? Only hours ago Jounouchi had been forced against his will, and now he was trying to do the same thing to him. How was he any better than those mobsters? His hands jerked away from Jounouchi's hips and he took a step back. He couldn't do it. In the beginning all he wanted was to toy with this little degenerate and break him like a trainer breaking in a wild animal. He enjoyed humiliating him and found exhilaration in dominating him sexually. But not anymore. It wasn't the same anymore. Kaiba felt an ache in his chest when he realized not only was he no better than those mobsters, he was no better than Kaiba Gouzaburou when he tormented him as a child. Kaiba hung his head and turned away, stepping out of the shower. He didn't look back at Jounouchi as he began changing out of his wet clothes. "There's no point in satisfying you if it's not what you want. Do it yourself if you'd like." He was about to leave and get a change of dry clothes when heard Jounouchi's voice.

"Wait..."

Kaiba halted then turned to look back at the other boy. He stood with his gaze turned away, his expression almost shy. There was a light flush on his cheeks as he swallowed hard. "I...I don't know if I can satisfy myself. I might need help..." Jounouchi tried to look at Kaiba and met his gaze for a moment then quickly looked down again in embarrassment. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he stared at the ground. "When you started touching me I...got turned on even more." His face grew redder. "I think I need you..." he mumbled.

Kaiba's mouth nearly dropped as he stared at the naked, wet boy before him. It was a result of the drug, but Jounouchi wanted him. His eyes wandered down to the still erect manhood that was practically tormenting Jounouchi. It looked like it might even be painful. It was the closest Kaiba would probably get to having him willingly, but it was enough for him. Kaiba entered the shower again, closing the curtain behind him. Jounouchi slowly lifted his head and met Kaiba's eyes; the expression of shyness mixed with arousal and desire on his face sent shivers of excitement through Kaiba's body. He felt his groin growing hot and was about to kiss Jounouchi when the other boy surprised him. Jounouchi made the first move. He put his arms around Kaiba and kissed him unexpectedly. Kaiba froze and blinked, caught off guard by the sudden act of affection. He felt Jounouchi's tongue touch his lips and parted them, slipping his own tongue out to meet the other boy's. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Jounouchi and they started making out passionately. Kaiba could feel the desperation in Jounouchi's kiss and pressed harder against him, feeling the rock hard erection throbbing against his own hardening groin.

Kaiba pushed Jounouchi against the wall then pulled back from the kiss panting softly. He kissed Jounouchi's neck gently then kissed his way further down and lowered himself to his knees. Jounouchi's pulsing manhood stood fully erect before his face. Kaiba took hold of it and gave it a slow lick, flicking his tongue off the head. The water had washed away traces from the boy's earlier climax, but Kaiba could still taste a little semen in the tip when he prodded it with the tip of his tongue. He stroked his hand up and down the solid shaft while sucking on the head and heard Jounouchi let out a groan. Kaiba's own manhood was now fully erect and filled with desire for the other boy. He used one hand to hold Jounouchi's erection while his other began stroking his own. Kaiba went down on Jounouchi's dick and took it almost all the way into his mouth. Jounouchi shuddered with a low moan and slipped his fingers into Kaiba's wet hair, gripping it tightly. Kaiba slurped and sucked on the wet dick in his mouth while he worked his own at the same time.

Jounouchi leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. The feeling of Kaiba's hot mouth sent tremors of pleasure through his body each time he went down on his erection. Kaiba's soft, wet tongue caressed the underside of his manhood and the heat inside of his mouth felt more intense than usual. Jounouchi couldn't contain his voice as he started moving his hips with Kaiba's head. He slowly thrust into Kaiba's mouth making the other boy take him deeper until he felt the head of his erection pressing into the back of Kaiba's throat. Jounouchi's moans seemed to echo in the bathroom as his voice grew louder. The intense feeling of pleasure rising in his groin clouded his thoughts and his legs started trembling. He hunched over panting heavily then let out a loud moan as he achieved his climax and released his load down Kaiba's throat. Jounouchi's body trembled from the waves of pleasure coursing through him. His climax arrived faster than he had expected. The drug really was stronger than he thought. He was hardly aware of Kaiba swallowing his load then pulling away. The following weakness in his legs caused Jounouchi to slide down the shower wall into a sitting position. And eye to eye with Kaiba. The usually chilling blue eyes were somehow warm, but his usual smug expression still donned his face.

Kaiba grinned playfully. "I don't recall you ever wanting me so bad..."

Jounouchi frowned in embarrassment. "I never wanted you, period! It's just the drug, so don't get cocky!"

"You're the only one who's going to get co-"

"Shut up!"

Jounouchi suddenly grabbed Kaiba's shoulders and practically tackled the other boy to the shower floor and laid on top of him. "It's...just the drugs..." he repeated, as if to himself.

Jounouchi's wet skin felt warm and slick against Kaiba's own flesh, and his earlier annoyed expression was replaced with one that more resembled shy uncertainty. Jounouchi was embarrassed because he wanted him. Kaiba swallowed hard and received Jounouchi's next kiss eagerly. Their lips parted and their tongues darted out to meet and circle each other. The two made out heavily and pressed their hot, wet bodies together. Their groins slipped and rubbed against each other as they moved their hips together with overwhelming desire for each other. When Jounouchi broke the kiss and tilted his to caress Kaiba's neck with his soft, wet lips, Kaiba couldn't suppress the shiver of excitement that rocked his body. He felt Jounouchi's warm tongue sliding down the length of his neck toward his collar-bone and a soft groan escaped his lips. He had always been the one to take initiative, to make all the moves and put in most of the effort. Not surprising, considering he was blackmailing Jounouchi into sex with him, but now the other boy had started making moves on his own. It was mostly due to the drug, but the feel of Jounouchi's eager kiss and touch felt too exciting for Kaiba to care. It was what he had longed for for three weeks. Even if it was just this once, he accepted it gladly.

The water had started to cool, but Jounouchi's body, lips and tongue were still hot. His tongue flicked over one of Kaiba's nipples, then his lips closed around it and sucked on it gently. Kaiba's face grew hot as he let out another groan and he felt excitement throbbing in his groin. He squirmed some as the throb soon turned into an ache that only the other boy could soothe. Jounouchi's tongue and lips worked further down to Kaiba's source of discomfort and he cradled the hard, hot member in his hand while working his tongue all over the shaft. Jounouchi licked the head repeatedly and stroked his hand up and down the wet shaft at a quick pace. His hand moved easily on Kaiba's erection, slick with water. He wrapped his hand around the base and went down on Kaiba's dick, moving his head up and down quickly while taking him deep into his mouth. Kaiba drew in a breath and exhaled a groan of pleasure. He propped himself up on one arm and put his other hand on Jounouchi's head, combing his fingers through the other boy's wet, golden hair. His tongue licked his lips hungrily while Jounouchi's own lips wrapped tightly around his hard erection. The erotic sight of the other boy eagerly and willingly sucking him off made Kaiba want to come already, but he tried to suppress it and enjoy the feeling a while longer.

Jounouchi's mouth felt tight and hot and his tongue stimulated Kaiba's throbbing dick expertly. He felt himself getting close quickly after having pleasured himself while sucking Jounouchi off. He moaned and panted heavily, his fingers digging deeper into the other boy's hair and guiding his head to make him go harder and faster. Jounouchi obliged without hesitation and Kaiba's voice came out in intense moans as the pressure in his groin grew with his rising orgasm. Kaiba couldn't hold out any longer and his body tensed in the moment of heightened pleasure as he his cry filled the air upon reaching his climax. His hot load filled Jounouchi's mouth then was gulped down almost immediately. Kaiba leaned his head back closing his eyes and his hand slipped out of Jounouchi's hair. He let himself relax for a moment and recover from his intense orgasm.

Just as moment of weakness passed, Kaiba felt Jounouchi's fingers brushing over his cheek to caress his face and opened his eyes to look at the other boy. Jounouchi's face was flushed and had that same expression that was a mixture of shyness and sexual longing. Kaiba wished he could see that beautiful face more often. But the words that came out of Jounouchi's mouth next were more beautiful than his expression.

"I can't wait anymore, give it to me..." he said quietly as he stared into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba's heart throbbed and he felt a similar throb in his erection. The two boys leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a firm kiss. Jounouchi straddled Kaiba's lap and positioned himself over the other boy's stiff erection. Kaiba placed a hand on Jounouchi's hip and took hold of his manhood with the other then guided Jounouchi down on it. The head of his dick pressed to the other boy's anus then slowly slid in. A groan escaped Kaiba's lips as Jounouchi slowly lowered himself on his erection until it was all the way in. Jounouchi's arms wrapped around Kaiba's shoulders and he arched his back, pressing his bare chest against the other boy's. His tense inner muscles gripped Kaiba's dick tightly and Kaiba shuddered at the wonderful sensation. Jounouchi began slowly lifting and lowering himself and gradually relaxed, making it easier to move. Kaiba's wet erection slipped in and out easily making it easy for Jounouchi to go faster. The two boys shivered and moaned with pleasured ecstasy and sexual bliss. Kaiba leaned back, pulling out of Jounouchi's embrace and laid on his back in order to enjoy a better view of Jounouchi riding him. He put one arm behind his head and left the other on Jounouchi's hip. He watched Jounouchi's body move up and down on his dick and felt shivers of excitement through his body at the other boy's delectable erotic expressions.

Waves of extreme pleasure coursed through his body each time Jounouchi went down on Kaiba's dick. He moaned with each thrust into his ass as the head of Kaiba's manhood hit his prostate repeatedly. Jounouchi planted his hands on Kaiba's abdomen and leaned forward, picking up speed and bringing himself down with greater force. The harder he rode Kaiba's dick the greater the pleasure that throbbed in his groin. Low moans and heavy pants from both boys filled the small space and seemed to bounce off the tiles and walls. Kaiba began thrusting upwards into Jounouchi reaching deeper into his ass and hitting his prostate harder. Jounouchi gasped and moaned from the intensity of the pleasure caused by the drug. He felt himself growing close already but struggled to hold back and experience the sensation a little longer. Kaiba grabbed his hips with both hands and began raising and lowering him with greater speed while continuing to thrust into him and draw louder moans from Jounouchi's lips, matching Jounouchi's voice with his own.

Jounouchi's hard, hot dick throbbed wildly with his rising climax and he wasn't able to hold out any longer. "Kaiba...I'm coming..." he moaned.

Kaiba panted heavily and gripped Jounouchi's hips tighter. "Me too...Jounouchi..."

The boys moaned and cried as they were gripped in the height of pleasure then came at the same time, their hot, heavy loads spilling out of their swollen erections. Kaiba's shot deep into Jounouchi's insides as Jounouchi's own thick semen spurted onto Kaiba's stomach and was washed away immediately by the running water. Jounouchi fell forward on top of Kaiba in exhaustion and the two embraced in breathless fatigue. It was the first time they actually stayed in each others arms after sex. Normally they would take turns using the shower then Jounouchi would leave almost immediately after. But now, Jounouchi laid on top of Kaiba in his arms, his face nestled in the crook of Kaiba's neck. The water had grown cold now, but they paid it no mind. They were content to be together after finally moving on from the animosity and hate. For the moment they didn't worry about any problems that may come in the near future, they focused only on the sweet bliss of here and now.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jounouchi buttoned up the shirt Kaiba had lent him and suppressed a frown of dissatisfaction. It wasn't his style and he felt awkward, but kept his thoughts to himself. He took a look at himself in the mirror then stroked his chin as he examined his appearance; he didn't look half bad, actually. He totally pulled this look off.

"Jounouchi."

Jounouchi quickly quit admiring himself to turn and look at Kaiba who had also finished dressing. He was silent for a moment and wouldn't look at Jounouchi. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but was hesitant to say it.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "I'll destroy it. The evidence I have against you. I won't blackmail you anymore. And the money I gave you, you can keep it. I'll also still get Kazama Sensei to do your sister's eye surgery." His eyes slowly moved to meet Jounouchi's, there was a hint of sadness in them. "You're free now."

Jounouchi felt some tension in his chest at those words. It was all he had wanted for three weeks. He couldn't stand being Kaiba's plaything, and he had felt a deeper resentment for the boy than ever before. But after the current events, after what had happened and what he had learned, he couldn't bring himself to hate the guy as much as before. After all, if it hadn't been for Kaiba no one would have saved him when he was kidnapped, and he wouldn't have as much money as he did to put toward Shizuka's surgery. But was the situation acceptable? Jounouchi was practically forced into accepting the money. If he kept it he didn't feel like he could use it with a clear conscience. Jounouchi turned back to the mirror and pretended to be interested in fixing his hair. "It's not so bad, I guess. I've dealt with worse than you, so I guess I don't mind so much anymore."

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi startled. "What?"

Jounouchi shrugged, still not looking at the other boy. "I don't think I can keep the money though. I think...I should earn it by more honest means. If I use it for Shizuka's surgery I don't think I could look her in her eyes without feeling some shame. When she's able to see again I want to know that it was because I did the honorable thing as a big brother."

Kaiba stepped forward and took hold of Jounouchi's shoulder. "Idiot! If you really want to help then you should-!"

Jounouchi suddenly spun around and grabbed the front of Kaiba's shirt. He pulled him forward and silenced the other boy with a gentle kiss. Kaiba froze in surprise and blinked. He slowly closed his eyes and gave up on arguing with him. He could sense the determination from Jounouchi and knew it was pointless to pursue the matter any further. His mind had been made up. Jounouchi broke off the kiss and smiled softly at Kaiba. Kaiba's heart leapt and he swallowed hard. Jounouchi had never smiled at him before. Without realizing it, a smile slowly spread across his own face. Something he hadn't done in years. Jounouchi's long fingers caressed his cheek and his thumb lightly traced Kaiba's smiling lips. Kaiba felt his face flush and started to lean in slowly to kiss him again, but Jounouchi suddenly turned around and headed for the door, leaving Kaiba surprised and confused.

"By the way, I'm starving!" Jounouchi said as he opened the door. "Let's go grab something to eat."

Kaiba blinked and tilted his head. "Huh?"

Jounouchi looked back at him with a smile. "Some place expensive. I've always wanted to go to a fancy restaurant but could never afford it. But that won't be a problem with you."

Kaiba blinked a couple more times. "What?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be your treat." Jounouchi gave him a big, playful grin. "Sugar Daddy."

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

3/29: Due to a few requests, I guess I should probably go ahead and state that I do not have any plans to write a sequel to this story. Sorry, guys ;_;


End file.
